Name That Disney Character!
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Hello there! Here's a new game show hosted by Ryan Seacrest, Simon Cowell, and Ross Lynch! The title pretty much sums it all! Later on, you will get to meet the casts of Austin&Ally and hear them talk about their show (if Simon doesn't interrupt). Haha, this is just a little fun thing I wanted to do... xD
1. Season 1: Chapter 1

**Ryan Seacrest:** Hey guys! This is Ryan Seacrest as your host in the new game show called "Name That Disney Character"! You may know me from American Idol, but I decided to do a part time job here as the host of the show! Hope you guys won't mind!

Now enough Chitchat! Lets get down to business...

Here's how to play: All you viewers out there will read the character description or a short monologue from that character and guess who it is. It can be anyone on Disney! Shall we make it harder?

**Audience:** YESSSS!

**Ryan Seacrest**: Alright then, besides having the Disney sitcom characters, we will also include the PIXAR ANIMATION characters as well! These characters will be picked at random. They can be from any show or movie...(Wizards of Waverly Place, Wall-E, Pair of Kings, etc...)

Any questions?

**Audience:** (silence)

**Ryan Seacrest:** Excellent! Lets get started...ohhh! Wait! We have a special guest with us tonight! Simon Cowell and Ross Lynch!

**Audience:** (Cheers)

**Ross Lynch:** Thanks for having me! You know, its a great-

**Simon Cowell:** Lets get on with the show!

**Ross:** (glares at Simon)

**Ryan Seacrest: **Ok then! Here's the first character clue:

_Like Hannah Montana, the animal lives a double life. In one part of his life, he's simply a house pet._

There you go! The first character! In order to vote or take your guess, please write your guesses and/or answers in the review area. Then the next day, we'll see how many people were right and my friend Ross here will reveal the answer!

**Ross:** (raises his hand) Thats me.

**Simon:** Who cares?

**Ross:** Wow, your meaner in person.

**Simon:** I get that a lot.

**Ryan:** ...so go out and make your guesses! The answer will be revealed tomorrow.

**Ross:** Oh, and some of my co-stars from Austin&Ally will be joining us as well!

**Simon:** Will you please shut up for one second!

(Ross and Simon start getting into an argument)

**Ryan:** And this is "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryan Seacrest:** Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm your host, along with my friends Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell!

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Simon Cowell:** Hey! Why does his name go first?!

**Ross Lynch:** Cuz I'm in a band AND I work on the hit tv show on Disney, Austin&Ally! What!

**Simon:** Well I've worked on American Idol and now am currently working on X-Factor, where I'm seeing new born celebrities everyday with TWICE as much as talent as you!

**Audience:** Ooooooooh...

**Random person from the audience:** Oh no he didn't!

**Ryan:** OKAY! (glares at the Ross and Simon) Well now, lets not get into a fight now! Not with Ross about to announce the answer to the clue from yesterday! Go on Ross!

**Ross:** (chuckles) Okay, first of all, we saw some PRETTY funky answers, but a majority got it right. The answer is... PERRY THE PLATYPUS! And how awesome is that little guy?! In case you don't know, he is from the show Phineus and Ferb.

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Ross:** Okay, settle down! Now, we have a VERY special guest here tonight! Her name is Laura Marano! Come on out Laura!

(Laura enters the stage)

**Laura:** Hey everyone! How are you all tonight?

**Simon:** Awww, this your girlfriend?

**Ross:** (blushes) No! Just friends!

**Simon:** Eh, yeah. She's too pretty for you anyways.

**Laura:** (blushes)

**Ross:** (crosses his arms and glares at Simon)

**Simon**: Awww...someone has a wittle crushy!

**Audience:** (cheers and laughs)

**Laura:** (still blushing) Alrighty then, lets just pretend nothing was ever said! Now its time for the NEXT character clue! Ryan?

**Ryan:** Ahh yes! But you must promise me guys, NO cheating by looking this clue up, GOT IT?

**Audience:** (crossing their fingers) Got it!

**Ryan:** Okay than! I'm gonna read a quote from this character, AND you must guess who it is! Here it is:

_"I mean, I do love you, but like a brother or a pet fish, I'd cry if I had to flush you down the toilet but I don't want to kiss you!"_

There you have it! Now, think carefully...who SAID that quote? To make it a little more challenging, who said it to who? Now you have to think the TWO people if you are up for this challenge! Remember, NO CHEATING! I saw you guys crossing your fingers! (glares at the audience)

**Laura:** Well, enough said about that! Like he said, no cheating! Be sure to comment in the reviews who YOU think said that quote! I'm actually not too sure myself about this one...but I've got a vague idea...

**Simon:** GREAT! Another genius! (says this sarcastically)

**Ross:** Hey! For your information, Laura is the smartest person I know! In fact, she was on the show "Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader"!

**Simon:** Awww...see that! Rossy has a crushy on Laura-

(Ross tackles Simon to the ground)

**Ryan:** (says quickly) Well, thats it for tonights show! Once again, the answer will be revealed on the next show! Stay tuned to see the answer! This is "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!

**Ross:** OWWWW!

**Simon:** Get off of me you little-

(screen goes to black)


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura Marano:** Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! In case you don't know, I'm Laura Marano! Now usually, Ryan Seacret would say this, but today, he is basically Ross and Simon's babysitter. Having fun there Ryan?

**Ryan Seacrest:** (looking very frustrated) Oh, this is the life! These boys are SOO mature! (sarcastically)

**Laura:** (chuckles) Alrighty then! Lets get this started, shall we? Ross, please say the answer to our fellow viewers.

**Ross:** Ok guys, now this one seemed a bit easier than the first one. Lots of you got this one, and if you didn't, you weren't way off. This the answer was...Miley Stewart! Who was saying this to her best friend Oliver Okens! In case you didn't know, they were from Hannah Montana!

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Ross:** (chuckles) Yup, classic show here on Disney. One of the favorites here. In fact, we have two guest stars tonight from that show! Give it up for Miley Cyrus and Mitchel Musso!

**Audience:** (cheers louder)

(Miley and Mitchel walks onto the stage and waves at everyone)

**Miley Cyrus:** Thanks everyone! How's everyone doing tonight?!

**Simon:** Why did you shave your head like that?

**Miley:** (rolls her eyes) It's not exactly a shave, and I CUT it for charity reasons.

**Simon:** You were so cute on Hannah Montana. What happened to you?

**Miley:** (glares at Simon)

**Mitchel Musso:** Dude! That was not exactly nice.

**Simon:** Says the guy who went to jail for DUI about a year ago.

**Mitchel:** (scowls a Simon)

**Simon:** What? I mean, come on everyone, look at what happened to your favorite Hannah Montana stars. One is getting married young and shaved her head, and the other is practically a delinquent!

**Laura:** OKAY! Well, thats all the time we have for you guys! Thanks for coming! (pushes Miley and Mitchel out of there before they could say something else to Simon)

**Ross:** (Just looks at Simon with a look of disapproval)

**Laura:** Soooo...lets pretend that this didn't just happen! How about if we just move on to the next character clue! Take it Ryan!

**Ryan:** Thank you Laura! You know, I'm beginning to think your the only normal person on this show.

**Laura:** THINK? You should KNOW!

**Ryan:** ...alright then! Ready for your character clue? Drum rolls please!

(silence)

Alright, awkward moment...ok, here it is:

_He has the body of a snake, the horns of an elk, the claws of an eagle, and the face of a camel..._

Yeah, its a bit tricky. Just this once, I'm gonna also provide a quote AS well from this mystery Disney character...

_"I don't do that tongue thing" (hisses)  
_

Alright, not gonna lie to you, this one is tricky! But a few people are bound to figure it out! Hopefully...

**Laura:** I GOT IT! And only on the first clue!

**Simon:** (groans) No one cares!

**Laura:** Aren't you just a ray of sunshine? (sarcastically)

**Ross:** (laughs)

**Ryan:** Okay guys! We have ANOTHER guest star...ONE DIRECTION!

**Laura:** (squeals along with other fangirls in the audience) EEEEEP! ONE DIRECTION!

**Ross:** (glares at her) Since when did you become one of THOSE girls? (referring to the squealing Directioners)

**Laura:** Well, I've always loved them! Their hot, have awesome music, their hot, have great hair, and did I mention they are hot?

**Ross:** Too many times (he mutters under his breathe)

**Simon:** Oooh...someone is JEALOUS!

**Ross:** (turns red) AM NOT!

**Laura:** (daydreaming about One Direction)

**Ryan:** AND HERE THEY ARE!

(One Direction goes up on stage. All the girls are squealing. Simon happily watches Austin, who is getting madder by the minute. Laura just stares at them like an idiot)

**Harry Styles:** Hey guys, whats up?

**Audience:** (girls are squealing)

(Liam, Niall, Louis, and Zayn stand next to Harry, waving at all the girls. Harry sees Laura and walks closer to her)

**Harry:** Well now...who are you cutie?

**Laura:** (starts blushing) I'm Laura

**Ross:** (his face turns redder)

**Simon:** (whispers over to Ross) Denial!

**Ross**: (glares at Simon)

**Ryan:** (eating a corn dog while watching all of this)

**Ross:** (Walks over to Harry and Laura and stands in between them) HI! I'M ROSS! (He says this loud in a half cheerful, half angry tone)

**Harry:** (looks a bit freaked out) Okay...I'm Harry...

**Ross:** (wraps his arms around Laura) So how's it going with Taylor Swift? (he says a bit too cheerfully)

**Harry:** (glares at him and leaves the stage along with the rest of the members of One Direction)

**Ross:** Whoops, I forgot they broke up. Oh well.

**Laura:** (crosses her arms and glares at Ross)

**Ross:** (backs up looking scared)

**Simon:** Ok, NOW I'm enjoying myself!

**Ryan:** ...ok, that was a very SHORT appearance by One Direction, Miley, and Mitchel today...guess some PEOPLE on this show are bad at making friends! (looks at Simon and Ross) Anyways, thats it for tonight's show. Don't forget to review!

**Ross:** And this is "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!

(Ross runs out of there with Laura chasing after him for driving One Direction off)

**Simon:** (chuckles) Ahhh...young love...


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan Seacrest**: ANDDDDD welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm the host, Ryan Seacret, along with Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell!

**Laura Marano:** And don't forget Laura Marano!

**Ryan:** Of course not! Apparently, she is the only NORMAL person on this show, so I'll let her take the mic.

**Laura:** Thanks Ryan! How is everyone tonight?

**Audience:** GOOD!

**Laura:** That's awesome! Now, I know you guys are probably anxious to hear the answer to last night's character clue, so I'll let Ross take the mic.

**Ross:** Why thank you ! Last night's was a tough one, but many of you got the right answer! May I have a drum roll please?

(A shoe comes out of nowhere from the audience)

**Simon Cowell:** (laughs really hard) That just made my night!

**Random guy:** Just say the answer Lynch!

**Ross:** First of all, OWWWWW! And second of all, fine, I'll say it! The answer was...Mushu! The awesome little dragon from Mulan! Brings back some childhood memories, huh?

(Another shoe hits Ross in the back of the head)

**Ross:** Okay, will you quit that?

**Simon:** Nah, that was me the second time. It gives me some joy to see you get hurt.

**Ross:** (glares at him)

**Laura:** OKAYYYY boys! NO fighting today! At least not with our SPECIAL guest star...Raini Rodriguez, who plays Trish on Austin&Ally!

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Raini Rodriguez:** Thanks Laura! How are you all tonight?!

**Audience:** (screams and cheers)

**Raini:** (turns around and sees Simon) Omg! You are Simon Cowell! I'm such a HUGE fan of the way you criticize people!

**Ross:** (walks up to them) Well I'm not! See this shoe? It hit my head! And it HURT!

**Raini:** (burst out laughing) Nice one Cowell!

(Raini and Simon high fives each other)

**Ross:** (looks at them with his mouth open)

**Laura:** (giggles nervously) Wow, at least Raini is getting along with Simon now. So anyways, wanna hear the character clue for tonight?

**Audience:** (cheers)

**Laura:** Okay then! Ryan, will you come up and tell everyone the character clue?

**Ryan:** Okay! You guys ready for it? Ok, here it is:

_You guys know this one! She is known for being funny and optimistic, yet VERY forgetful. Like she always says, just keep swimming!_

I think we gave the audience an easy one tonight, don't you Laura?

**Laura:** Yeah! So EVERYONE had better get this one right!

**Ryan**: Definitely! Now, we have yet another special guest star tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you...Jade West! _(note: I know the actress is Liz Gillies, but I wanted to put Jade's character into the show to make it funnier)_

**Jade:** (walks onto the stage looking annoyed. People back away from her when she passes by) Yeah, whatever.

**Laura:** Hi! I'm Laura! (holds out her hand)

**Jade:** Why are you holding out your hand? Want me to cut it off? (she takes out her favorite pair of scissors)

**Laura:** (quickly takes back her hand) Nope. Ross, why don't you talk to her? (walks quickly away from Jade)

**Ross:** (nervously waves at Jade) H-h-hi...

**Jade:** (glares at him) What do YOU want?

**Ross:** (backs away) Nothing, absolutely nothing.

**Raini:** I like this girl.

**Ross:** (gives Raini a strange look)

**Ryan:** So Jade, why don't you take a seat next to Simon?

**Jade:** Whatever.

**Ryan:** Ross, take that seat next to Jade.

**Ross**: NO WAY!

**Jade:** (glares at him) What? Am I too unattractive? Do I smell bad?

**Ross:** (starts shaking in fear) N-n-noo...just thought that I'd stand- (sees Jade glaring at him more) actually, I'd like to sit!

(Ross takes a seat next to Jade, but as soon as he sat, he jumped up in pain)

**Ross:** OWWW! I think I sat on your scissors.

**Jade:** WHAT?! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SCISSOR AND YOU'VE BENT IT! YOU ARE SO DEAD!

(Jade starts to chase Ross off the stage. Laura and Ryan watched worriedly while Simon and Raini just laughed)

**Ryan:** Security! Get that scary girl!

(Security came and took Jade away. Ross slowly made his way back up to the staged, hunched over a bit)

**Ross:** (panting) Geez, I think I pulled a muscle.

**Simon:** You can't pull what you don't have.

**Audience**: (laughs)

**Raini:** (laughs) I love this guy! (high fives Simon)

**Ross**: (glares at the both of them)

**Ryan**: Well than, I think thats it for this show tonight! This is "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!

**Jade:** I'm gonna kill you!

**Laura:** RUN ROSS!

(Ross starts running off the stage, but Jade tackles him. Many security guards come to try to pry Jade off of poor Ross. One security guard knocks down the camera. The screen goes to black)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryan Seacrest:** Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm your host, Ryan Seacret, along with the two other hosts, Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell! Also co-starring with me is the one and only Laura Marano!

**Laura:** Thank you Ryan! How are you all tonight?!

**Audience:** GOOD! (cheers)

**Laura:** Awesome! Boy, have WE got a treat for you! Guest starring tonight will be the cast of "Glee" doing a special performance for us!

**Audience:** (cheers loudly)

**Ryan:** Yeah...about that, they kinda left since Simon insulted their singing and dancing.

**Audience:** AWWWW!

**Simon:** (shrugs) Hey, I'm a judge. I gotta be honest.

**Ross:** (rolls his eyes)

**Laura:** ...okay then! Change of plans then! Uh, what are we gonna do Ryan?

**Ryan**: I don't know, so I guess we will be improvising! But first, lets have Ross come up here and announce the answer to yesterday's character clue! Ross?

**Ross**: Thanks Ryan! Now I don't think anyone got this one wrong! She is everyone's favorite fish, gotta love her! The answer was: Dory! In case you didn't know, she is from "Finding Nemo"!

**Laura**: Thank you Ross! Yeah! Who DOESN'T love that royal blue tang? Haha, I remembered when I watched it as a kid. I would-

**Simon:** Blah blah blah, get on with it!

**Laura:** (glares at Simon) Fine. Ryan, will you read out the next character clue?

**Ryan**: Yup! This character clue was submitted by 1234breez! I think some of you will have trouble with this one! Here is the character clue:

_ I like to wear different outfit and my best friend likes getting me into many different and weird and sometimes dangerous situations._

__Once again, thank you to 1234breez for submitting this in! If you think of a character clue, please PM us so we could use it on one of our shows!

**Laura:** Yeah! I think its awesome that the audience could also participate somewhat in this awesome game show!

**Ross:** I totally agree with you Laura!

**Simon:** Of course you do loverboy.

**Ross:** (turns red) Whats wrong with agreeing with her?

**Simon**: Come on, everyone knows how much you like her!

**Ross**: Do not!

**Simon**: Do too!

**Ross:** Not!

**Simon:** Denial! And it's not just a river in Eqypt. (drums and cymbals crash)

**Ryan:** Okay, you did NOT just say that! Lets just pretend that you never said that.

**Simon:** I said it and I'm proud of it.

**Ryan:** ...ugh.

**Laura:** Okay...weird show...but I think we're done here! So be sure to submit your guesses in the reviews! Thanks for watch the show!

**Ryan:** And this was "Name That Disney Character", where we don't make REALLY bad jokes or puns! See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I know, its been a while since the last show. So let me introduce myself. I'm Ryan-

Raini: (interrupts him) Yo! They know who you are already! It's me that needs introducing! Hey guys, my name is Raini Rodriguez!

Ryan: Okay then, and lets remind our viewers about our other hosts, Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell! And most recently, our new additional host is...

Raini: Me?

Ryan: Actually, I was gonna say Laura.

Audience: (cheers)

Laura: Awww! Thanks everyone! Love you all!

Ross: Including me? (gives her the puppy eyes)

Laura: Yes Ross (she wraps her arms around her neck)

Ross: (turns red and has a dumb smile on his face)

Simon: (snickers) Hey everyone, lets do an interview on the cast of Austin and...someone after we announce the answer!

Ross: (annoyed) Austin and ALLY

Ryan: Sounds like a great idea! Ross, will you please announce the answer to the last character clue?

Ross: Yes I will. This one was pretty straight forward. The answer was...Harper, from Wizards of Waverly Place!

Ryan: Thank you Ross! By the way, whose excited about the show or movie that is coming out this year! I don't know about you guys, but I'm happy that its coming back for one more episode!

Audience: (cheers)

Ryan: Alright, settle down! Lets do that interview now! Raise your hands to ask questions to the cast! And Ross, Laura, and Raini, pick whoever you want and just answer the question!

Laura: Sounds good!

Simon: And no lying! That means you Ross!

Ross: (glares at him)

Laura: Okay everyone, who has questions?

Audience: (almost everyone raises their hands, including a baby)

Laura: (points to a hot looking guy with brown hair in the front row) Yes?

Guy: Are you single by any chance Laura?

Ross: (looks very annoyed at the question)

Laura: Yes I am.

Guy: So will I have any chance with you?

Ross: (steps in front of Laura) No you will not! Laura doesn't like guys with brown hair!

Laura: (looks surprised) Uh Ross, will you let me answer my own question?

Guy: Yeah buddy! Step back!

Ross: (looks angry) Why don't you?

Raini: (looks closely at the guy and seems to recognize him) Oh my god! Aren't you James Maslow from Big Time Rush?

Laura: (looks surprised) Oh my god! I love that band! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!

Ryan: (pulls James up to the stage) Actually, they were our surprise guest star for tonight! Why were you in the audience?

James: (shrugs) I kinda got lost.

Ross: Great! What a smart guy! (sarcastically)

James: (Walks towards Laura and put his arms around her) So, you said you were single? Right?

Audience: Oooooh!

Simon and Raini: (snickers and looks at Ross)

Ross: (looks very angry now)

Simon: Hey Ross! How are you doing?

Ross: Not in the mood!

Laura: (blushes but looks a bit uncomfortable) Uh...y-y-yeah.

(James start to lean in to kiss Laura, but Ross suddenly tackles him to the ground. The two boys start to fight)

Audience: Fight! Fight! Fight!

(Laura and Ryan try to break up the fight. The other 3 Big Time Rush guys come and also try to break up the fight)

Raini: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Laura: (glares at her and Raini is silenced)

Simon: (looks calm about the whole situation) I'll put 10 bucks on that James kid.

Raini: Same, then again, Ross has been working out...I think. Actually I doubt it.

Ross: (still fighting James) I heard that!

Raini: (walks closer to the fight and takes out her phone to record it) Well, some should record this.

Laura: (gives her a weird look)

Ryan: (stops trying to break up the fight) Eh forget it. Ahem, looks like the interview has been cut short. So while the boys are fighting, I'll read you this next character clue:

_ I'm yellow and have an obsession with honey._

__This clue was given in by XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX! Thank you for this clue! All creds go to her!

Laura: I kinda like that user name!

Raini: Why?

Laura: (turns red) ...nevermind

Raini: (evilly grins) Laura and Ross, sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-

Laura: (starts chasing Raini around the stage)

Simon: (looks around and sees the Big Time Rush boys arguing with Ryan about something) How much do I get paid again?

(The screen goes to black)


	7. Technical Difficulties!

Ryan: Hey guys! This is just a quick announcement to let you guys know that we are still alive and the show will still go on! I understand we have been off air for a couple of days...but don't get me wrong! This is an awesome job for us!

Laura: Yeah, totally guys! We LOVE doing the show!

Ross: Ahem, not me!

Laura: Why Ross?

Ross: (a shoe hits him) Cuz of THAT!

Simon: (snickers) You should have ducked.

Ryan: ...anyways, we are sooo sorry we have been off air for quite some time! The schedule has been hectic and everything, so please forgive us for not doing a show for a few days now!

Laura: Don't worry guys! Once everything is fixed and set, we will be airing once again, which should be in a couple of days! So stay tuned and keep looking out for this show! Thank you so much for your cooperation!

* * *

**Lol, BY HECTIC, I mean the writer of this show, ME, has been super busy this week. I promise to try to write a show by tomorrow or Thursday. If I haven't update by then, you have permission to put a bullet through my head! ...Okay not really, but seriously, I'll update as soon as possible! **


	8. Chapter 7

Ryan: Are we on air? Okay, welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! In case you have forgotten already, I'm Ryan Seacrest, and right here beside me is Laura Marano! And those two other lazy hosts are Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell!

Ross and Simon: HEY!

Laura: Well what do you know? Thats actually the first thing they agree about with each other!

Ryan: I know, right? So anyways, its been while!

Laura: Yeah, too long! I'm sure our audience has forgotten about the last character clue already!

Ryan: I certainly hope not, because we will be having Ross up here to reveal the answer, which is Winnie the Pooh!

Ross: HEY! I'M the one that's supposed to say that! Okay guys, the answer is Winnie the Pooh!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Okay, but most of you guys knew it anyways. Now that we got THAT out of the way, lets meet a very special guest tonight...

Ross: (rolls his eyes) He's not THAT special.

Simon: Someone is jealous!

Ross: Why do you enjoy making my life miserable?

Simon: (shrugs) It became a habit. Remember back when I was on Idol? I crushed millions of people's dreams. I'm immune to all the 'boo hoos' and the stupid little kids' puppy eyes.

Laura: ANYWAYS, our guest star tonight is Christian Cody! And you may know him from our up coming show, Campers and Complications, since he plays Elliot on it. Come on out Christian!

Audience: (cheers loudly)

(Christian Cody goes onto the stage and hugs Laura and shakes Ryan's hand)

Christian: Thanks Laura. Its really awesome that you invited me on the show-

Ross: (eyes widened in shock looking at Laura) Wait, YOU invited HIM?!

Laura: Yes I did, got a problem with that?

Ross: (obviously upset) Psh, noooo!

(Everyone rolls their eyes at him.)

Simon: (whispers) Denial!

Ross: Shut up!

Simon: Least I'm honest.

Ross: But RUDE!

Simon: Yup. (not insulted at all by Ross's remark)

Laura: Okay then...sorry you had to see that Christian...

Christian: (chuckles) Its alright Ms. Marano. (flirtatiously put his arms around her)

Ross: (steam coming out of his ears)

Christian: By the way Laura, while I'm up here, I wanted to ask you something in front of this whole audience. Actually, two things. One, are you going out with Ross?

Laura: No, we're just friends.

Ross: (looks sad)

Christian: Oh, thats good.

Ross: (fist clenches)

Laura: Why?

Christian: Because my second question is, will you go out on a date with me?

Laura: (blushes)

Ross: (jumps out of his seat and runs over to Christian and Laura. He stands between them) But Laura doesn't want a boyfriend now, right Laura?

Christian: It's up to Laura.

Laura: (smirks) Sure, why not?

Ross: (stutters) B-b-but he's your friend and you don't date friends! That's the ultimate friendship code!

Christian: (smirks) So what if Laura asked you out?

Ross: What? Really? Yes! I-I-I mean, you know...there are some exceptions to the rule.

Christian: So do you LOVE Laura? (steps closer to him)

Ross: Of course I do... (backs up) ...she's my best friend.

Simon: Then you wouldn't mind if they kissed? Right? (grins evilly)

Ross: (looks angry and shocked) What?! Of course I would mind! No PDA on this show!

Christian: (snickers) Hey Laura, I better go, I think we're torturing that poor blonde guy enough! Call me?

Laura: Text me! Laters!

(Christian exits stage)

Ross: (looks shocked) Woah, what just happened?

Simon: Oh nothing...it wasn't like we told that handsome guy who is better looking than you to come onto the show and ask Laura out just to make you all jealous and angry. I would do nothing of a sort! Oh wait, I would!

Ross: (takes off his shoe and throws it at Simon and misses)

Simon: Ooh, miss. Work on that aim, will ya!

Laura: (laughing with Ryan watching all of this thinking it's hysterical)

Ross: Oh great, does everyone enjoy laughing at my pain?

Ryan: Okay boy, I'm gonna be honest...YES!

Laura: (walks over to Ross) Don't worry Ross, we all love you!

Ross: (says outloud by accident) I love you too.

Laura: What?

Ross: (quickly) Nothing. Hey Ryan, how about that character clue?

Ryan: Oh, that's right! Ahem folks, here's an excellent character clue given to us by Starkiller2! Here it is:

_She always tries to bust her brothers for making wacky inventions._

__Also, tonight, we are doing a special! Since we haven't aired for a couple of days, here's another character clue given to us by ChestnutLocks! It's a hard one:

__ is described as a dedicated character who will stop at nothing to take down the criminal he is after. _ is brave, daring, bold and not at all cowardly even being more feared than his captain. (HINT: He's a horse)_

__Fill in the blanks! Good luck solving this one! Thanks again to Starkiller2 and ChestnutLocks! And THANK YOU to everyone else who had submitted character clues to us! Be sure to write your guesses onto the review section!

Laura: Wow! Awesome character clues! Good luck guessing them! Just remember, no matter what, you are ALL winners!

Simon: No, if you don't get the answers right, you are a loser!

Laura: ...ignore him. Anyways, thank you for watching "Name That Disney Character"! See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 8

Ryan: (screaming) ...AND WELCOME BACK TO "Name That Disney Character"! SORRY I'M YELLING, MY MIC IS NOT WORKING!

Audience: (covers their ears)

Laura: (looks at him weirdly) Um, Ryan...your mic is just not plugged in...

Ryan: Psssh, I totally knew that! I was just testing you!

Laura: (rolls her eyes)

Ryan: So anyways, a few days ago, we had TWO character clues for you to solve. Most of you got them right, which was awesome! Ross, can you please read out the answers?

(No answer)

Ryan: Ross?

Simon: (sees Ross sleeping and grabs a whistle and blows it loudly)

(Everyone jumps up in surprise and Ross falls out of his chair)

Ross: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!

Simon: Hey sleeping beauty, your up.

Ross: (glares at him and walks to the stage)

Laura: (snickers at him) Had a nice nap?

Ross: Don't start!

Laura: Oooh, someone's feisty tonight.

Ross: (yawns) Nah, just sleepy... (about to fall asleep again)

Simon: Hey look! It's Laura's boyfriend!

Ross: (wide awake now jumps up) WHAT?! Since when did you have a boyfriend?!

Laura: I don't have a boyfriend...

Ross: (glares at Simon) Seriously? Do you LIVE to make ME miserable?

Simon: (chuckles) Oh Ross...I live to make EVERYONE miserable, not just you.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Ok, can we get to the answers please?

Ross: Okay, sorry bout that guys. Some PEOPLE are just very rude...and that means YOU Simon.

Simon: Thank you!

Ross: (rolls his eyes) So anyways, the answer to the first character clue was Candace Flynn, from Phineus and Ferb. The second one was Maximus, from Tangled. Great job to the people who got both right!

Ryan: Indeed, great job! Now tonight, we actually have a special guest star! If you watch Austin&Ally daily, than you probably know who this girl is! Please give it up for Aubrey Peeples!

(Aubrey walks up to the stage and shakes Ryan's hand, gives Ally a hug, and winks at Ross, who just gives her a friendly wave)

Ryan: How are you doing tonight Ms. Peeples?

Aubrey: I'm doing great, thank you.

Ryan: So, I believe you were Cassidy, on Austin&Ally for one episode?

Aubrey: That is correct. Actually, I was surprised when I got the part to tell you the truth. I didn't think I would have to be someone Austin had a crush on since I thought his character had a crush on someone else already.

Ryan: And which character did you think that was?

Aubrey: Ally of course! They would make the BEST couple, so when I saw the promos for the episodes Girlfriends&Girl Friends and Campers&Complications, I was freaking out like most of the Auslly fans out there. (laughs)

Laura: (laughs) Auslly?

Aubrey: Yeah, you know, Austin and Ally as a couple! You should read the Fanfictions most of your fans write! Of course I'm the evil one most of the time!

Laura: Please! You're not evil AT ALL! Actually, I kinda thought you and Austin would have made a cute couple on the show! Right Ross?

Ross: (turns red) Uh...but I wouldn't mind dating your character too, Laura...Austin and Ally would, you know, really and hopefully hit it off.

Laura: (looks at him weirdly)

Aubrey: (looks at Ross and giggles) Looks like Ross wants Raura to happen too...

Laura: What?

Aubrey: (quickly) Nothing.

Simon: (says loudly) Oh, they in denial! And that is NOT just a river-

Ryan: Don't say it!

Aubrey: (gives them a strange look and turns back to Laura) Well, hopefully it works out with you and Ross! See ya later! (walks off the stage)

Laura: Wait, what works out with Ross?

Ross: Oh you know...things...

Laura: (looks confused)

Ross: (sighs)

Laura: Speaking of couples on the show, we also have a special guest star for Ross tonight! Come on out Maia!

(Maia Mitchell walks onto the stage and give Ross a flirty wave)

Laura: Hey everyone. In case you don't know Maia, she and Ross here worked on the movie, Teen Beach Musical, which is coming out later this year! Maia was Ross's love interest in the show!

Maia: (mutters to herself) And hopefully off set as well.

Ross: (politely greets her) Hey Maia.

Maia: (flirty) Hey Rossy!

Ross: (looks disgusted for a moment) Rossy?

Maia: (walks over to him and wraps herself around his arms) Yeah, my nickname for you...

Ross: (pulls away gently) Hey Laura...can I talk to you?

Laura: (looks confused) But don't you want to talk to-

(Ross grabs her hand and pulls her behind the stage)

Ross: (whispers) Why did you invite HER?

Laura: So you could ask her out!

Ross: But I can't!

Laura: But you guys would be so great for each other! You guys had lots of chemistry on set together!

Ross: Yeah, that was called acting!

Laura: Come on "Rossy", don't deny it! You wouldn't want me to tell you that your in "denial".

Ross: (groans) Oh god Laura, you've been spending too much time with Simon!

Laura: (giggles) Come on, lets get back out there before the director yells at us.

Ross: Fine.

(They both walk back onto the stage, where Maia looks very impatient)

Maia: Something the matter? (asks in a fake sweet voice)

Laura: (smiles, completely oblivious) Nothing at all.

Maia: So, nothing's going on between you and Ross...right?

Aubrey: (pops out of nowhere) Oh, I wouldn't say "nothing".

Laura: (looks at her weirdly)

Aubrey: (looks at Laura) What? I can't help it. I'm a HUGE Auslly fan.

(Ross and Laura both blushes)

Maia: (sees this and walks closer to Ross) Well, Austin and Ally aren't even a couple yet. But on our movie set that me AND Ross worked on together, we shared the sweetest kiss, right Rossy?

Ross: No...not really. And actually, Austin and Ally might end up kissing in the show...right Laura?

Laura: Yeah! Totally! MAYBE!

Aubrey: Omg! They might actually kiss! Eeeeep!

(Everyone looks at her weirdly)

Aubrey: Sorry, fangirling a little.

Audience: (cheers loudly and chants "Auslly! Auslly! Auslly!")

Maia: (looks angry) Well then, I wish you haven't invited me onto the show if you just wanted to RUB you and Ross's relationship in my face! (stomps off the stage)

Laura: (looks very confused)

Ryan: Ooooh! You heard it tonight folks! Auslly is gonna happen!

Audience: (cheers)

Laura: We said MIGHT HAPPEN!

Ryan: Which means "WILL HAPPEN"!

Audience: (cheering like crazy)

Ryan: Okay okay, settle down now. We still have to read you the character clue tonight! Aubrey, since your our special guest, would you like to do the honors?

Aubrey: Sure! Why not? Okay guys, heres a great one tonight! Here it is:

_Sometimes I get glimpses of what's to come (or future) which leads me into troubled messes._

__Hmmm! Tricky one! This lovely clue was given to us by Frenchie12! Thank you so much!

Ryan: And on that note, thats all the time we have left!

Ross: And this is "Name That Disney Character!" See ya!


	10. Chapter 9

Ryan: And welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest, along with Laura Marano by my side. And of course, the under dogs, Ross and Simon.

Ross: Hey!

Simon: I certainly hope by "Ross and Simon", you mean Ross and his imaginary friend!

Ross: (glares at him)

Laura: Aww, isn't it nice to see those two getting along sooo well? (sarcastically)

Ross: Hey! He's the one that starts it all the time!

Simon: (mimics) Hey! He's the one that starts it all the time!

Ross: Stop that!

Simon: (mimics) Stop that!

Ross: I'm the stupidest, ugliest creature in the world!

Simon: Yes you are. Don't have to state the obvious facts.

Ross: (angry) See that?!

Ryan: ANYWAYS, Ross, can you please tell us the answer to the last character clue?

Ross: Fine.

Simon: (mimics) Fine.

Ross: The answer to the last character clue is-

Simon: (mimics) The answer to the last character clue is-

Ross: Oh my god! Make it STOP!

Simon: Geez, man up and tell us the answer you baby!

Ross: (opened mouth pointing at Simon and looks at Laura, but she pretends she doesn't see anything) Gee, nice to see I have friends I can count on. (sarcastically)

Laura: Oh, just say the answer.

Ross: FINE! The answer is Raven from That So Raven! Happy?!

Ryan: Not really, but it would have to do. So anyways, tonight, we have some special guests. Do you guys know the show "Victorious"?

Audience: YESS!

Ryan: Well, here are some of the cast! Please welcome Daniella Monet, Ariana Grande, Matt Bennett, Avan Jogia, and the one and only Victoria Justice!

Audience: (cheers)

(The cast walks up to the stage and everyone waves at the audience)

Ariana: Hiii everyone!

Matt: We're from _Victorious_.

Ryan: So how are you guys tonight?

Avan: We're great, thanks.

Victoria: Yeah, we're so happy we could guest star on your show tonight, you know, as guest stars from _Victorious_.

Ryan: (gives her a weird look) Alrighty then. Can you please tell-

Daniella: (interrupts him) We're from _Victorious_.

Simon: WE GET IT ALREADY!

Ariana: Get what? That we're from _Victorious_?

Simon: Oh my god, someone stab me.

Ross: I'd be happy too, but unfortunately, there are too many cameras, eye witnesses, and I don't have a knife on me.

Laura: (scolds) Ross!

Victoria: We're from _Victorious._

Simon: Shut up!

Avan: Hey! You can't tell a girl to shut up! Don't you know who we are?

Daniella: Yeah, we're from _Victorious_.

Laura: (very frustrated and losing her mind) THAT'S IT! OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!

(The whole cast looks aback taken and runs off the stage. Ryan, Ross, and Simon looks at her in surprise)

Laura: Sorry. (turns red and crosses her arms)

Ryan: Okay...moving on now. Now, before our next guest stars come out tonight-

Simon: (annoyed) Will they be from "Victorious"?1

Ryan: ...no. As I was saying, before our next guest stars come out tonight, I will read a character clue. This one is by Dummiberr! Thanks a lot for it! And here it is:

_He's a little blue alien that can sometimes be confused as a dog. He has a hi pitched voice._

Man! I LOVE this character!

Laura: Who wouldn't?

Simon: Me.

Laura: Of course. What else do you hate?

Simon: Um, laughter, flowers, cramps, allergies, girls who have irritating laughs, rush hours...

(Simon goes on for another half hour)

Simon: ...rainbows, being stung by jellyfish-

Laura: ALRIGHT!

Simon: But I'm not done yet.

Laura: YES you ARE! Ryan, can we have our guest stars come out NOW?

Ryan: Of course! Lets welcome Selena Gomez, who you might know from Wizards of Waverly Place, with her boyfriend, Justin Bieber!

Audience: (cheers)

(Selena and Justin walk up together on stage hand in hand)

Selena: Hey guys! How are you all today?

Audience: GOOD!

Justin: Glad to hear that!

Ryan: So I take it you two are back together?

Selena: YUP! I believe in third chances, right Justin?

Justin: Thats right! I'm glad to be back with her!

Selena: (sees Ross and winks at him)

Justin: (sees that) Hey! What was that for? (lets go of her hand)

Selena: Oh my god, it was a FRIENDLY wink!

Justin: Oh really! What the heck is a "friendly" wink? There's only one kind of wink and thats when you like someone!

Selena: Ugh! First of all, Ross already has a girlfriend! See that girl next to Ryan? (points to Laura, who looks confused) And second, I have you!

Justin: HAD me! I'm done here! (walks off the stage)

Selena: Oh don't YOU walk away from me!

(Everyone watches the couple walking off the stage arguing)

Simon: Well, that relationship isn't gonna last.

Ryan: Yup, and anyways, thats all the time we have left. I'm Ryan Seacrest, and this was "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!


	11. Chapter 10

Ryan: And welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"!

Laura: I'm Laura Marano and that's Ryan Seacrest!

Ryan: How is everyone this evening? Did you all see the Grammy's yesterday?

Simon: Nope. Let's be honest, no one REALLY watches the award shows. Most people probably just watch a little of it, turn the tv off, and once its over, they check the results online. Come on, be honest people, cuz that's what I did.

Laura: Okay, I did that too.

Ryan: Same.

Ross: Me too.

Audience: (most people say "me too")

Ryan: Okay, so let's not talk about that than! Cuz tonight, we have VERY special guest stars...Drake and Josh! Come on out boys! (Note: Drake and Josh will act like their characters on the show)

(Drake and Josh comes out and waves at everyone)

Drake: Sup guys!

Josh: (sees Simon) Oh my god, your Simon Cowell!

Simon: (glares at him) Yes, and thats the floor, and thats the ceiling. We done here?

Ryan: (turns to Drake) So how do you do?

Drake: How do I do WHAT?

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

Josh: Ignore him, he's not that smart.

Drake: Hey! I am very- (gets distracted and sees nachos on the table) Ooh, nachos!

Josh: DUDE! They may be someone else's nachos!

Drake: When life hands you free nachos, don't question it!

Laura: (rolls her eyes)

Simon: Oh my god, I have never seen such bigger idiots in my life.

Drake: Hey! I may be stupid, but I'm NOT an idiot.

Josh: (looks at him weirdly) Do you NOT hear what you say?!

Ryan: OKAY! You know what, lets talk about...fun things!

Simon: Yeah, did your parents drop both of you when you were little?

Ryan: I didn't mean THAT, I meant, what do you boys like to do for fun?

Drake: Ooh! Jumping out of helicopters!

Ross: (impressed) You've jumped out of a helicopter before?

Drake: Yeah! We both did, before the helicopter crashed into the ocean. See, we kinda knocked out the pilot and no one was working the helicopter.

Ross: Woah, thats insane!

Drake: (brags) Yup, jumping out of helicopters is dangerous. You know, they say 1 in 5 people don't even make it to the ground.

Ryan: ...what do you mean they don't make it to the ground? Where do they go?

Drake: ...no more questions!

Ryan: ...okay, well your time is up. So off you guys go!

Josh: (politely to Simon) Have a nice day.

Simon: Don't tell me what to do!

(Drake and Josh walk run off the stage)

Simon: Wow, I have never seen such stupid boys in my entire career!

Ross: Hey, I have a question. How close are the countries British and England?

Simon: I stand corrected.

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Don't talk Ross. Just tell us the answer to yesterday's character clue.

Ross: Okay, everyone is doing a great job in this entire game show. The answer to yesterday's-

Simon: Stitch, the answer is Stitch. Lets get on with the show!

Ross: HEY! I was supposed to say that!

Simon: Too late.

Ross: You must be related to the devil or something!

Simon: I wish I was, then I could make you disappear and I won't have to look at your face ever again.

Laura: BOYS! No arguing today, got it?

Ross: Yes Laura.

Simon: (mimics) Yes Laura.

Ross: Simon Cowell is the ugliest and meanest creature on Earth.

Simon: Ross Lynch is the most annoying big mouth this world has ever seen!

Ross: Ha! You didn't copy me!

Simon: I never wanted to copy you, I was just stating facts.

Laura: Okay! Shut up both of you! Can't you guys get along for at least one second?

(one second goes by)

Simon: There, we got along for one second.

Ryan: You know what, let me just read a character clue before we get started on tonight's events. This is from Got2LiveItBigTime. Thanks so much for this clue! It's one of my favorites! Here it is:

_This sarcastic little meerkat gets into some trouble with his best animal friends._

Laura: Omg, I absolutely LOVE this character! Who wouldn't love this this guy?!

Simon: (about to answer)

Laura: Let me guess, Simon?

Simon: You catch on quick.

Ryan: Alrighty! Tonight, we have a special guest...lets give it up for Demi Lovato!

Audience: (cheers)

(Demi walks onto the stage and waves at everyone)

Simon: (groans) Ugh! God, kill me!

Ross: Like I said before, I would, but I don't have any weapons with me at the moment.

Demi: (sees Simon and groans too) Oh my god! You didn't tell me THAT was gonna be there!

Simon: Nice to see you too.

Demi: Just don't even bother talking to me tonight! I see enough of YOU on X-Factor!

Simon: (scoffs) At least I don't have bad taste in music.

Audience: Oooooh

Demi: I'm a way better judge than you!

Simon: Please, you are wayy too easy.

Demi: Come on, just the other day, you made a 7 year old cry!

Simon: Not my problem.

(The two start arguing with everyone watching)

Ross: Wow, for once, at least it's someone else that Simon is getting into an argument with. And I haven't got hurt ONCE tonight on this show!

(A shoe comes flying out of no where and hits Ross in the back of his head)

Ross: Of course!

Simon: (while arguing with Demi) Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about YOU! (at Ross)

Ross: (Crosses his arms)

(Another shoe hits Ross)

Ross: Okay, that tears it! (He charges at Simon)

(Ross tackles Simon and the both of them are fighting. Ryan comes to try to pull them apart, but gets into the fight himself. Demi and Laura both just stand and watch together)

Laura: Hey Demi, I heard there's a new smoothie place that opened down the street. Wanna go grab some smoothie?

Demi: Sure, why not?

(The two girls leaves the guys fighting each other, and the camera goes to black)


	12. Chapter 11

Laura: WELCOME BACK TO "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Laura Marano with-

Camera man: Um, miss? The show doesn't start for another hour...

Laura: (turns red) My bad

An hour later...

Laura: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Laura Marano with Ryan Seacrest here!

Ryan: Thank you Laura! How is everyone tonight? Hopefully most of you guys are still up this late. I apologize for this late show!

Simon: Dying of boredom here!

Ryan: (thinks for a moment) Why don't you throw a shoe at Ross?

Simon: Great idea!

Ross: HEY! I'm right here you kn-

(Simon's shoe hits Ross in the back of his head)

Simon: (snickers) Ahhh...that never gets old.

Ross: (looks very angry)

Laura: (walks towards Ross and gives him a hug) Aww, its okay Ross. (rubs his head)

Ross: (smiles and blushes)

Raini Rodriguez: (comes out of nowhere) Ross and Laura sittin' in a tree!

Calum Worthy: (comes out from behind Raini) K-I-S-S

Aubrey Peeples: (comes out from behind Calum) I-N-G!

Audience: (starts singing the rest of the song)

Laura: (chuckles) Are you guys like a singing group or something?

Raini: No, but I have to admit, we sang that pretty well, right guys?

Aubrey: Heck yay! We even ended it at the exact same time!

Calum: Oooh! We should name our group...r5!

Ross: Uh...Calum...that's ALREADY the name of MY band. And how does that make sense to name your group "r5"? None of your names starts with "R"!

Calum: (pulls out a big "R")

(Everyone looks at him weirdly)

Laura: So anyways...about the song you just sang...

Aubrey: You and Austin are going out, right?

Laura: What? No! We just best friends!

Ross: (looks sad)

Simon: Ooh! Someone just got friend-zoned!

Raini: BURN!

(Aubrey, Ross, and Calum glare at her)

Ryan: ...okay, looks like we have some unexpected guests tonight! Oh, and before I forget, Ross, before we go back to discussing how you just got rejected, can you please tell us the answer to yesterday's character clue?

Ross: (glares at him and crosses his arms) NO!

Raini: (rolls her eyes) The answer is Timon. Lets get back to the conversation!

Simon: (pretends to be an interviewer and holds out an imaginary mic) So , how does it feel to be rejected by Laura?

Laura: (super confused) What...?

Ross: (turns red in anger)

Raini: Hey Laura, so what are you gonna do with your date with Cody Christian later?

Ross: (jumps about ten feet in the air) WHAT?!

Laura: (looks surprised at Ross's reaction) It's NOT a date. We're just hanging out.

Ross: What if he asks you out? Or if he tries to kiss you? Or-

Raini: (snickers) Woah! Slow down there boy! You sound a bit jealous...what do you think Calum?

Calum: (takes out a magnifying glass and looks at Ross through it) Hmmmm, I'm getting a jealous vibe from him too...

Simon: Like I said, Ross is in denial. I mean, I wish I could push him IN the Nile, but its all the way in Egypt unfortunately... (looks sad for a moment)

Ross: (glares at all of them)

Laura: Uh, Ross. Is there something your not telling me?

Aubrey: Oh Laura, now why would Ross keep something from YOU?

Raini: It's not like he's in LOVE with y-

Ross: (mouths at Raini to shut up)

Raini: -ukon! Yukon!

Laura: (very weirded out)

Calum: Laura, here's a question for you. What if one friend loved another friend, but that friend didn't get loved back? Then things would get all weird and uncomfortable and the friends couldn't be friends anymore. And nothing is more important than our friendship.

Laura: (eyes widen) Oh my god, you love me Calum!

(Everyone slaps their foreheads while Ross bangs his head against the wall)

Calum: Okay...maybe I didn't say that right. Aubrey?

Aubrey: (to Laura) What Calum is trying to say is that by "our" friendship, he meant all of us, cuz we are all friends here, right?

Simon: Nope.

Aubrey: ...ignore him, but if you have feelings for a friend but doesn't think he loves you back, I think you should tell him about your feeling anyways.

Laura: (looks at her even MORE confused) Okay...RYAN! Please tell us the character clue for tonight!

Ryan: Okay, here is one submitted by DisneyLover16. This one is a dialogue:

_First character: "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"_  
_Second character: "Training? This is just for fun!"_  
_First character: "Fun?"_

Can you figure out the two characters that said these quotes? This one is tough!

Laura: Yeah it is! What do you think Raini?

Raini: How did we change subjects so fast?

Laura: (rolls her eyes)

Ross: So...you going to hang out with Cody after this?

Laura: Yeah, you can come if you want to.

Ross: No, it's good...I think I'm allergic to him.

Laura: (looks at him weirdly) You okay Ross?

Ross: No...YES!

Laura: Okay than, just remember that you will always be my friend, no matter what. (she leans forward and kisses his cheek)

Ross: (faints)

(Simon gags, Raini and Aubrey are giggling hysterically, and the audience goes "awwww")

Laura: (tries to revive Ross) Ross?

Simon: (pulls a pail of cold, ice water out of nowhere and splashes it on Ross)

Ross: (jumps up 100 feet in the air) I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO IT!

(Everyone laughs at him)

Ross: (glares at Simon) Of course you would do that!

Simon: Like I said, it's my job to make your life miserable!

Ross: (tackles Simon to the floor)

(everyone tries to pull them a apart. A shoe comes out of nowhere and hits the camera. Everything goes black)


	13. Chapter 12

Ryan: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest with the lovely Laura Marano by my side!

Laura: Thanks Ryan! So, it's been a while since our last show, right?

Simon: It's only been two days! Let the viewers wait longer!

Laura: ...don't listen to him. Well, I guess we'll have Ross come up here and say the answer like he usually does! Come on Ross!

Ross: (walks up to the stage) Thanks Laura! K, we saw most of the answers and only some got this one right. Most were on the right track though. The answer to the last character clue was...Kovu and Kiara! From Lion King II: Simba's Pride! Any of you guys see that movie? Loved it!

Laura: Yeah, the Lion King is one of my favorite movies on Disney!

Ryan: I think most of us can say the same! So Laura, do you know what we are doing tonight?

Laura: (surprised) WHAT?! You didn't plan for tonight's show?

Ryan: (shrugs) I got lazy.

Ross: I know! Lets talk about the up coming Austin&Ally show, Campers&Complications!

Simon: Oh, is this the show when Ally likes another boy and Austin starts to like Ally and gets crazy jealous because he's a loser and Ally doesn't love him back?

Ross: (glares at Simon)

Simon: (chuckles) Oh the irony...just like in real life.

Laura: (looks confused) ...okay, well, part of what Simon said was true-

Ross: HEY! Austin is not a loser!

Laura: I said only PART of it was true. Austin gets jealous when Ally spends time catching up with her old camp buddy, Elliot.

Ross: But don't worry! They don't get together! In fact, Austin AND Ally MIGHT get together in the next episode after THAT! (looks very happy)

Simon: Shame. Ally could have done a lot better...

Ross: Okay, your officially the most evil person on the face of this Earth!

Simon: Why thank you! Your too kind!

Ross: (looks at him weirdly) That wasn't a compliment!

Simon: Whatever. By the way, it that your real hair color?

Ross: ...yeah...why?

Simon: It looks like you bleached it.

(Everyone gives him a weird look)

Laura: ...okay, moving on. Ryan, why don't you read tonight's character clue?

Ryan: Okay Laura. Tonight's character clue is one of our favorites. This is by Fiolet4eva! Thank you so much for it! Here it is:

_This girl is a little ball of fire. She always carries a camera and is very demanding._

You guys all know who she is!

Laura: That's right! Might take you a few minutes to think about it, but you'll get it!

Ryan: And that's it for tonight's show! Sorry it's cut short, but the next time, we will have a longer show!

Simon: And I promise next time Ross will get hurt!

Ross: Hey!

Simon: "Hey" is for horses! (cymbals and drums crash)

Ryan: ...you did NOT just say that.

Simon: I said it and I'm proud.

Laura: ...we'll see you next time on "Name That Disney Character"!

Ryan: Where we DON'T make REALLY REALLY REALLY bad jokes or puns!

Simon: You know what? Now, I'm gonna think of more puns for the next show!

(Everyone groans)


	14. Chapter 13

Ryan: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest, along with my co host, Laura Marano!

Laura: Thank you so much Ryan! Now, about tonight-

Ross: HEY! How come you didn't introduce ME?!

Simon: Uh, the real question is why didn't you introduce ME?! It's okay if you didn't introduce Ross, I'm a bigger star than him!

Ross: (glares)

Laura: (pretends she didn't hear them) Anyways, tonight, we will be having a BUNCH of singers and actors come up on stage to perform for us, and we will judge them, like on "American Idol", or "Dancing with the Stars"! So some guest stars who appeared on this show before will return to perform tonight!

Ryan: Exactly! Now, before we do that, Ross, can you please announce the the answer to the last character clue?

Simon: How much does this guy get paid to JUST announce the answer? You can get a hobo to do it!

Ross: Well how much are YOU getting paid for sitting around all day?

Simon: I don't just sit around, I criticize lot of people, and that takes so much energy!

Ross: (rolls his eyes) Okay guys, the answer was-

Simon: Megan Simms. See? Now get off the stage.

Ross: (pouts) Heyyy! I was supposed to say her name!

Simon: (mimics) Heyyy! I was supposed to say her name!

Ryan: ENOUGH! Okay, lets have our singers and acts come out to perform, and Laura, Ross, and Simon will judge their performances.

Raini: (pops out of nowhere) And don't forget about ME!

Ryan: Oh! That's right! Raini will be judging it as well!

Raini: This better NOT be a waste of my time!

Simon: Count on it.

Raini: Ugh!

* * *

Ryan: So our first act will be...Miranda Cosgrove!

(Miranda walks onto the stage)

Miranda: Hi everyone. Thanks for-

Simon: Weren't you on Drake and Josh?

Miranda: Yeah.

Simon: You were so adorable back than.

Miranda: Well, thank you!

Simon: What the heck happened?

Miranda: (glares at him and stomps off the stage)

Laura: (looks at Simon) You know you just insulted her looks, right?

Simon: Yup. BRING OUT THE NEXT ACT!

Ryan: ...okay than, our next act will be...Bridget Mendler!

Simon: NEXT!

Laura: (hits him) She hasn't even gone on yet!

(Bridget walks up to the stage)

Bridget: Hi everyone. How are you all doing?

Simon: BAD! I'm sitting here judging stupid acts and wannabe singers! That's exactly what I'm doing in X-Factor now! Geez! I don't get paid enough!

Bridget: (looks at him weirdly)

Ross: Just ignore him.

Bridget: Okay, I'm gonna-

Simon: Okay, time's up. GET OUT!

(Bridget looks scared and runs off the stage)

Raini: (laughs) Actually, I don't mind being a judge! These acts are going faster than I thought!

Ryan: Okay...well, I guess our next act is...One Direction!

Ross: (groans)

(One Direction walks onto the stage and Liam winks at Laura as he passes by)

Ross: (sees this) OKAY! YOU GUYS ARE DONE! Don't let the door hit you on the way out! (in a British accent) On second thought, let it hit you.

(One Direction glares at him and walks off the stage)

Ryan: (sitting on the floor now and rolling his eyes) Britney Spears is up!

(Britney walks up to the stage)

Simon: NO! NO! I see enough of her! Get her out! Security! (Note: They both work on X-Factor together)

(Britney gets escorted off the stage by security guards)

Ryan: (looks exasperated) How about Justin Bieber?

(Justin walks up the stage. Laura and Raini give squeals. Ross looks annoyed)

Justin: Sup every-

Ross: (interrupts him) So how does it feel to be single?

(Justin runs forward to beat him up, but security grabs him)

Ryan: ...Kristen Stewart?

Raini: NO! DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Ryan: (sighs) ...Miley Cyrus?

Simon: The girl who is getting married young and shaved her head? Pass.

Ryan: How about Victoria Justice?

(Victoria walks up to the stage)

Ross: (gives an approving nod) She has cute cheekbones.

Laura: (looks jealous but no one notices)

Victoria: Hi, I'm Victoria. I'm from the show _Victorious._

Simon: Ugh! Here we go!_  
_

Victoria: I'm so honored to be here again. You know, since I'm from _Victorious._ You know, being on _Victorious_ has been fun. I just love working on _Victorious_. _Victorious_ has-

Raini: Oh MY GOD! We GET your from Victorious! You know what? GET OUT OF HERE!

(Victoria looks scared and runs out of there)

Ryan: Wow, we didn't even see ONE act yet...how about Cody Christian?

Ross: (steps forward) Nope! Nope! Nope! Absolutely not!

Simon: (coughs "denial!")

Ross: (glares at him and turns red in anger. He got so angry, he snapped his pencil in half)

Simon: Hey guys, wanna hear a joke about a pencil? Oh, never mind. There's no POINT to it. (cymbals and drums crash)

Ryan: (bangs his head against the wall)

Ross: Kill me...

Simon: I would, but I don't have the proper tools now to torture you with, THAN kill you.

Ross: (glares at him)

Laura: CAN we please get on with the acts?

Simon: They all suck. Tell them go home.

Ryan: Lets just give the rest of them a chance!

(2 hours later, all the singers and actors are gone either because Simon insulted them or just told them they stink...or because Ross was jealous when the guy looked hot and looked at Laura. They rejected Big Time Rush, Lady Gaga, Kim Kardashian, Snooki, Brad Pitt, James Bond, Bella Thorne, Coco Jones, The Wanted, the cast of "Criminal Minds", and everyone else who came.)

Ryan: (glares at the judges) Okay, well, looks like we are down to the LAST act...

Raini: YAY! Bring 'em out!

(A person comes onto stage and carries a dog to the mic. The dog is sitting on a stool facing the audience with the mic in front of it)

Dog: Woof! Woof!

Simon: That's the best singing we've seen all day actually.

Laura: Awww! What a cute wittle doggy!

Ross: Get that dog out of here!

(Someone comes and takes the dog. Everyone gives Ross a strange look)

Ross: What? He was off key in some of those notes.

Ryan: ...okay, well that's all the acts for now. I guess I'll be reading you the character clue now. Here it is:

_This character is a spirit from a world where spirits come alive and sorcerers rule. It gives out gold for free, but taking the gold is bad luck. Who is it?_

This clue is by Forgotten Moments! Thank you so much for it! It certainly it tricky! After all, some people did PM us saying that the clues should be harder! So there you go!

Laura: Hmmm, this one IS tricky...I'm gonna look it up. Ross, can you go get my laptop please? It's in your dressing room.

Ross: Sure, anything for you Laura.

(Ross runs to the nearest exit door next to the stage, and runs to his dressing room door, but when he opens it, a bucket of water comes pouring down on him.)

Ross: WHAT THE-

(Ross runs back to the stage all soaked)

Laura: ROSS! What happened?

Ross: This bucket fell on me when I opened my door! Who...

Simon: (snickers loudly)

Ross: (Walks over to Simon with a bucket) You?

Simon: Maybe...

Ross: Why was your bucket on top of my door?!

Simon: ...why was your door UNDER my bucket?

Ross: (glares at him)

Raini: (laughs hards) Nice one Simon!

Simon: I know. I try.

Ryan: ...okay, well I guess that concludes our show! Thanks for watching "Name That Disney Character"! See ya next time!


	15. Chapter 14

Ryan: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest with the amazing Laura Marano by my side here!

Laura: Why thank you Ryan! And can I just say that I'm super pumped for tonight's show!

Ryan: So am I. This should be very interesting...

Laura: Folks, have we got a treat for you! Right here on our show, we will be doing something special tonight called "Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader"! I used to be on that show, so this brings back great memories for me!

Ryan: That's right Laura. Tonight, our very own Ross Lynch, Simon Cowell, and Laura Marano will see if they ARE smarter than a fifth grader! I will ask them random questions that are between the levels of a first grader and fifth grader! And each person will write their answers on a small chalkboard that is provided to them. You have to get more than 10 questions right to see if you ARE smarter than a fifth grader! I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem for these guys...hopefully!

Ross: Oh yeah! Bring it on!

Ryan: First Ross, can you tell us the answer to the last character clue?

Ross: Okay, last time's character clue was pretty tricky, and only a few people got this answer. The answer was...No Face! From Spirited Away!

Ryan: Thanks for that Ross! Now here are your chalkboards. (gives a small chalkboard to Laura, Ross, and Simon) No cheating!

Simon: I wouldn't cheat off of Ross anyways.

Ross: (glares at him)

Ryan: Okay! First question...who was the first president of the United States?

Ross: Oooh! I know this one! ...I think.

Simon: (rolls his eyes)

Laura: (giggles at Ross)

Ryan: Okay, time's up! What did you put?

Laura: George Washington!

Simon: Okay, in my defense, I was born in England, not the U.S.!

Ross: Chef Boyardee?

Ryan: ...looks like Laura is the only one who got this one right! One point for you Laura!

Laura: Wooo! Bring on the next question!

Ryan: Okay, next question...what empire did "Justinian I" rule over?

Laura: Oooh! Easy one!

(Ross and Simon looked at her like she was crazy)

Ryan: ...and time! Answers?

Ross: ?

Simon: These questions are NOT fair!

Laura: The Byzantine Empire!

Ryan: And you are the only one correct Laura! That's already two in the books!

Laura: Wow, what was that, like a second grade question?

Ross: (looks at her weirdly) I'd say it was more like a college question!

Ryan: Next question! What is the first color of the rainbow?

Laura: Red!

Ross: Pink!

Simon: Red!

Ryan: And Simon and Laura are correct!

Simon: (smirks) Ha, I'm beating you Ross!

Ross: Oh yeah! We'll see by the end of this game!

(50 questions later...Laura has got all 50 questions correct, and Ross and Simon each only got 7 correct)

Ryan: Okay! You guys are more pathetic than I thought...

Ross: In our defense, these questions are things taught to us long long long time ago!

Ryan: ...the last question was 'what is 60 plus 40'...

Ross: I don't like all this pressure!

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Well than Laura, since apparently, you ARE smarter than a fifth grader, I will give you the honor of reading the character clue today.

Laura: Why thank you Ryan! That was a lot of fun! Could have used harder questions though! Okay, so our character clue submitted tonight was by I Always Rise With the Sun6069! Thank you so much! Here is the character's quote:

_"Listen good, Tod, 'cause it's either education or elimination."_

Good luck figuring this one out guys!

Ryan: And thats all the time left! This was "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!


	16. Chapter 15: SPECIAL

Ryan: And welcome to a VERY special episode of "Name That Disney Character"!

Laura: And what makes this a VERY special episode Ryan?

Ryan: Well, tonight is gonna be our OWN little Disney kids' choice awards! Perfect timing, huh? Especially with the Oscars tomorrow!

Laura: Yeah, I say Les Miserales should win, don't you?

Ryan: Definitely! But lets not talk about that now! Come on up here Ross and announce the answer from the last character clue so we can get started!

Ross: Hey guys! Nice job with this one! The answer the owl Big Mama! From the Fox and the Hound!

Ryan: Thank you Ross! Let's get start now, shall we?

Laura: Oh by the way, lets congratulate Ross for being one of the nominees for the ACTUAL Kids' Choice Awards of 2013! Vote for your favorite people at this link: kids-choice-awards/2013/vote

Ross: Aww thanks Laura! It means so much to me!

Laura: (laughs) And congrates to Simon Cowell as well for being nominated as "Favorite Villian"!

Simon: Thank you, I try hard.

Ross: (rolls his eyes) Come on! Lets get this started!

Ryan: Okay! Now, tonight, the first category is..._Favorite Disney Singers' Songs_! The choices are:

~~**_Ready Or Not_** by Bridget Mendler

~~_**This is My Dance Floor**_ by Bella Thorne and Zendaya

~~_**Heard it On the Radio**_ by Ross Lynch

~~_**Living Your Dreams**_ by Raini Rodriguez

Laura: Awesome choices! Can't wait to see who wins!

Simon: Boo!

Ross: (glares at him)

Ryan: (clears his throat) The next category is..._Favorite Disney Animation Songs_! The choices are:

~~_**Be Our Guest**_- Beauty and the Beast

~~_**Reflection**_- Mulan

~_**~Hakuna Matata-** _The Lion King

~~_**Under the Sea**_- Little Mermaid

Simon: Boo!

Ryan: Will you shut up! This is WHY you were Nominated for "Villian"

Simon: Well, "Favorite Villian". Obviously people love me cause of that.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Whatever. Okay, next category is..._Favorite Female Disney_ Singer! The choices are:

~~_**Bridget Mendler**_

~~_**Selena Gomez**_

~~_**Debby Ryans**_

~~_**Demi Lovato**_

Simon: You forgot about Ross!

Ross: Hey! I'm not a girl!

Simon: Really? That's something new.

Ryan: ...okay, the next category is..._Favorite Male Disney Singer_! The choices are:

~~_**Ross Lynch**_

~~_**Zac Efron**_

~~_**Drew Seeley**_

~~_**Simon Cowell**_

...wait, that last one can't be right...he doesn't even work on Disney!

Ross: Wait...HOW IS HE ONE OF THE NOMINEES?!

Simon: That's how great I am.

Ryan: ...okay than. Next category is..._Favorite Disney Pixar Animation Film_! The choices are:

~~**Toy Story**

~~**Brave**

~~**Cars**

~~**Wall-E**

Laura: Looking awesome so far!

Ryan: I know, right?

Simon: Boo!

Ryan: (throws a pie in Simon's face)

Simon: Yum. Blueberry.

Ryan: ...next category is..._Favorite Disney Actresses_! The choices are:

~~**Laura Marano**- (Ally Dawson in Austin&Ally)

~~**Bridget Mendler**- (Teddy Duncan in Good Luck Charlie)

~~**Bella Thorne**- (Cece Jones in Shake it Up)

~~**Debby Ryans**- (Jessie Prescott in Jessie)

Laura: Yeah! I'm nominated for something!

Ross: Awesome job Laura! I'm so voting for you! (winks at her)

Laura: (blushes)

Ryan: Alright, now next category is..._Favorite Male Sidekick_! The choices are:

~~_**Ferb**_- (from Phineus and Ferb)

~~**_Dez_-** (from Austin and Ally)

~~**_Oliver Okens_-** (Hannah Montana)

~~_**Justin Russo**_- (Wizards of Waverly Place)

Ross: Dez! Vote for Dez!

Simon: Shut up! (throws a shoe at Ross)

Ryan: ...okay, next category is..._Favorite Couple on Disney Channel_! The choices are:

~~_**Alex and Mason**_- Wizards of Waverly Place

~~_**Austin and Ally**_- Austin&Ally

~~_**Phineus and Isabella**_- Phineus and Ferb

~~_**Teddy and Spencer**_- Good Luck Charlie

Laura: (surprised) Couple? Our characters aren't even dating yet!

Ross: But they have a lot of chemistry...

Simon: And besides, Laura is too good for you.

Ross: (glares at Simon)

Ryan: And here is the most important category..._Favorite Host On "Name That Disney Channel Character"_!

~~_**Ryan Seacrest**_ (me!)

~~_**Laura Marano**_

~~_**Ross Lynch**_

~~_**Simon Cowell**_

Simon: Better vote for me.

Ross: No, me!

Simon: No me!

Ross: Me!

Simon: Me!

Ryan: SHUT UP! No one vote for those two!

Laura: ...okay then. Alright guys, here's the deal. When you guys vote, copy and paste this onto the review section and fill it out:

* * *

_Favorite Disney Singers' Songs:_

___Favorite Disney Animation Songs:_

_____Favorite Female Disney_ Singer:

_____Favorite Male Disney Singer:_

_______Favorite Disney Pixar Animation Film:_  


_________Favorite Disney Actresses:_

_Favorite Male Sidekick:_

___Favorite Couple on Disney Channel:_

_____Favorite Host On "Name That Disney Channel Character":_

* * *

Please only vote for ONE in each category.

Ryan: And on that note, this is all the time we have left! See you next time on "Name That Disney Character"! Vote for me!


	17. Announcement

Ryan Seacrest: Just an announcement! Everyone has until tomorrow afternoon to vote, then we will tally all your answers and announce the winners tomorrow or the next day!

Laura: There some pretty close calls now! Several categories are still tied up! Vote now if you didn't!

Ryan: That's right! And in our result show, we will even have a special guest as one of our hosts!

Ross: That's awesome!

Simon: Wanna know what else is awesome?

Ross: What?

Simon: Not you.

Ross: Gee thanks. (sticks his tongue out)

Ryan: Save it for the next show guys!

(Ross tackles Simon to the floor)

Ryan: Oh, and another thing-

(The camera goes black)


	18. Chapter 16: RESULT SHOW!

Ryan and Laura: And welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"!

Ryan: I'm Ryan.

Laura: And I'm Laura! Welcome to the result show!

Ryan: Now, I know we said that there would be special guest stars tonight...but apparently Simon scared or annoyed them all away...

Simon: (shrugged his shoulders) Well, Lady Gaga looked absolutely HORRENDOUS in her outfit. Those girls from "Shake it Up" kept giggling and dancing like a bunch of girls! And I hated Zac Efron's hair style he did especially for tonight.

Laura: ...

Ryan: Okay...lets NOT talk about that. Well, lets just talk about how...Laura is looking very pretty herself tonight!

Laura: Aww, thank you Ryan. Vanessa, my sister, helped me pick my dress out and did my hair.

Simon: (snickers at something)

Laura: (annoyed) Okay, I know I probably look a bit silly, but you don't have to laugh at-

Simon: Oh, I wasn't laughing at you. I have to admit, you do look nice tonight.

Laura: Well, thank you!

Simon: And I'm not the only one who thinks so... (points to Ross, who is staring at Laura)

Laura: (walks over to Ross and snaps her fingers in front of him) Ross! Wake up!

Ross: Oh hey Laura! We better start the show now!

Ryan: ...the show started 30 seconds ago.

Ross: ...well then welcome back to "Name That-

Simon: We did that! Get on with it! People aren't interested in the loooooong beginning ceremony! Like the Oscars yesterday, that whole thing took like two hours!

Laura: Yeah, that WAS kind of a slow death for me. I did enjoy-

Ryan: Okay lets get on with the results guys! Alright! Many of you voted and the results are in!

Ross: Oh boy! Can't wait!

Laura: Well you don't have to wait any longer Ross, because I'm about to announce the winner for the first category, which was _Favorite Disney Singers' Songs_! Man that's a mouth full!

Ryan: (hands Laura the envelop)

Laura: (opens it) And the winner is...what...Ryan, this is a 'to-do list'.

Ryan: (quickly grabs it) Oh that's mine.

Laura: (rolls her eyes) That result?

Ryan: (hands her a piece of paper with the result) Sorry, I guess I put the wrong thing in the wrong envelop.

Laura: ...alrighty, just saying for the record, this show is NOT rehearsed.

Simon: Better not be, cause if I had known that this Ross kid would be so annoying, I would not have taken the job!

Laura: ...okay then. Let me just announce the winner..."Heard it On the Radio"! By our OWN Ross Lynch!

Ross: (jumps up and down like crazy) OH BOY! I WON! I WON!

(everyone looks at him)

Ross: (sits down embarrassed)

Laura: Come on up Ross to receive your trophy!

Ross: (takes the trophy from Laura) I just wanted to say, thanks to my family and-

Simon: (walks up to the stage and pushes Ross away from the mic) Thank you Ross, that will be all.

Ross: (opens his mouth to say something back at Simon, but Laura comes to him and kisses him on the cheek, making him faint)

Ryan: ...okay! Shall we announce our next winner?

Simon: Yes! Lets! Give me the envelop Ryan.

Ryan: No, Laura has it.

Laura: (looks at Ross in concern and walks to Simon and hands him the envelop)

Simon: (takes the envelop) Blah blah blah...category _Favorite Disney Animation Songs_... blah blah...winner is...Hakuna Matata! Wow, I felt so stupid saying that...

Audience: (starts singing "Hakuna Matata")

Simon: Shut it!

Audience: (quiet)

Laura: ...okay then! By the way, can someone help revive Ross?

Simon: (takes out a whistle and blows it)

Ross: (wakes up and screams like a girl)

Simon: So where were we? Oh right, the next category is-

Ross: Hey! I want to announce the next category winner!

Simon: (mimics) Hey! I want to announce the next category winner!

Ross: Stop that!

Simon: (mimics) Stop that!

(Ross and Simon start arguing)

Ryan: Okay, I guess I'll announce it. The winner for _Favorite Female Disney Singer_ is...Selena Gomez! Come on up to get your reward Selena!

(Selena walks onto the stage and shakes Ryan's hand to receive her award)

Selena: Thank you so much guys!

Audience: (cheers)

Selena: First off, I would like to-

Ryan: Alright! Goodbye! (pushes Selena off the stage, who screams) ...okay! Lets go onto the next category!

Simon: I'll announce the winner.

Laura: Hey, where's Ross?

Simon: ...ohhhhhh, nowhere. It's not like I tied him up or anything. Psh!

(Laura and everyone else sees Ross tied up to a chair with duck tape on his mouth)

Laura: Ross! (goes over to untie him up)

Simon: I guess I'll announce the NEXT category winner, since Ross is all "tied up" at the moment. (cymbals and drums crash)

Ryan: (bangs his head on the wall)

Simon: Okay, the winner for Favorite Male Disney Singer is...oh my god, I don't believe it! I won! I won!

Ryan: No you didn't! Everyone, the winner is our very own Ross Lynch! Believe or not, Simon actually had the second most highest amount of votes...

Ross: (finally untied jumps up in the air very happily) Yes! Yes! (grabs Laura and kisses her without warning)

Audience: (everyone's mouth drops open in surprise)

Ryan: (chuckles)

Simon: (playing a video game)

Laura: (looks very surprised)

Ross: (pulls away quickly and realizes what he just did) Oh Laura...I'm sooooo sorry! Please don't kill me! I still want to live long enough to see if flying cars will be invented!

Laura: (blushes a lot) It's fine Ross. (looks away from him looking very happy and red)

Ross: (when Laura's back is turned, pumps his fist in the air out of happiness)

Ryan: ...uh, could we get on with the show?

Laura: RIGHT! Um, where were we?

Ryan: You were making out with your boyfriend?

Laura: I was making out with my...hey! I meant on the show!

Ryan: (snickers) Oh, right! Okay, the next category to announce is _Favorite Pixar Animation Film_.

Laura: And the winner is...Toy Story!

Random person that works there: (brings a bunch of toys up to the stage)

Laura: (looks confused) Uh, whats this?

Ryan: Oh, the toys...I think. Where's Head?

Simon: (looks up from his video game and throws Head at Ross, who is daydreaming happily)

Ross: Oww!

Simon: Found it!

Laura: Okay...

Ryan: Hey Ross? Wanna announce the next winner in the category "Favorite Disney Actresses"?

Ross: (grins) Okay!

Laura: (blushes when Ross looks at her)

Ross: Okay guys, the winner for this category is ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... ... .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . ... . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... . .. .. . ... . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . .. .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . .

(Two hours later...)

(Audience, camera guys, Laura, Ryan, and Simon are asleep)

Ross: ...hey guys? Why is everyone sleeping? WAKE UP!

(Everyone wakes up in surprised and looks at Ross annoyed)

Ross: Gosh, you guys are VERY rude. Sleeping while I pause for dramatic effects-

Simon: The winner is Laura.

Ryan: Yay, nice job Laura.

Laura: (half asleep) Gee, thanks guys.

Simon: (claps his hands) Best speech all day, and I mean that.

Ross: Hey! I was supposed to announce that! The winner is Laura! There I said it!

Ryan: (claps un-enthusiastically and yawning) Whoop whoop. Great, lets go on to the next one.

Ross: Hold on a second, I would first like to congratulate Laura and list the many reasons why she deserves this award. First of all, she is very talented and pretty and sweet! I mean, she is the sweetest girl and... (keeps talking on and on how Laura is amazing)

Simon: (looks annoyed and whispers to Ryan) Hey, want to finish this show at the American Idol studio place? It's about a block from here, and I still have the keys from when I was on the show.

Ryan: Lets go. (taps Laura who is sleeping) Come on Laura, lets go finish the show.

Laura: Isn't Ross almost finish?

Simon: Not a chance. Come on, we have to hurry before the auditions at that studio start coming!

Ryan: (gestures at the crowd to follow him and Simon to the American Idol studio)

Ross: (still in the middle of his loooong speech about Laura doesn't notice anyone leaving)

* * *

(30 minutes later, everyone is settled in at the American Idol studio)

Ryan: Okay guys! Lets pick up where we left off! Laura, would you like to do the honor of announcing the next winner?

Laura: Sure Ryan! In _Favorite Male Sidekick_, we have Dez, from Austin and Ally as the winner! Wooo! Come on out Calum! I mean, Dez!

(Calum walks onto the stage dressed in something Dez would wear)

Calum: Awwww thanks Ally! Where's Austin?

Simon: Don't ask.

* * *

(Meanwhile with Ross...)

Ross: ...and she is loyal and perfect! Did I mention she...(and talks more about Laura and still doesn't notice everyone is gone)

* * *

(Back at the American Idol Studio where everyone else is...)

Ryan: Okay guys! I think this second to last category is EVERYONE'S favorite! _Favorite Couple on Disney Channel_! In fact, we have someone special who came especially for this one! Aubrey Peeples! Come on out here!

(Aubrey comes out, smiling greatly and looking excited)

Aubrey: Thank you so much for having me tonight guys!

Laura: Glad you could come!

Aubrey: (sees Laura and playfully punches her) I saw that "Raura" kiss! Ha! I knew you and Ross would date sooner or later!

Laura: (blushes) Well, it's not official that we're dating...

Aubrey: Well, it seems like Austin and Ally will be dating soon! Did you guys watch the latest Austin&Ally episode? I was like fangirling when Austin and Ally kissed! My friends were all like, calm down! Eeeeep!

(Everyone looks at her weirdly)

Aubrey: Sorry, fangirling again. Anyways, thats not what I'm here for. Now, the winner of the _Favorite Couple on Disney Channel_ category is...eeeeeeep! Auslly!

Audience: (cheers super loudly)

Laura: (blushes) Thanks guys! Glad your enjoying the "twists" and plot of our show!

Simon: And most importantly of all, who won Favorite Host?

Ryan: Okay folks! Now the moment you've been waiting for...the winner of the _Favorite Host on "Name That Disney Character"_ is... LAURA MARANO!

Audience: (cheers like crazy)

Laura: Omg! Thank you soo much guys! (shakes Simon and Ryan's hand and hugs Aubrey)

Simon: Eh, at least it wasn't Ross.

Ryan: And on that note, that's it for tonight's show! See ya next time!

* * *

(meanwhile with Ross...)

Ross: ...and Laura is always on time for work, and she always cares for others...(still talking about Laura, and doesn't notice everyone is gone)


	19. Reviews and ratings for this show please

Laura: Oh, and before we forget, can you guy please rate our show? Like, tell us if we are doing a good job!

Ryan: Yeah, we would REALLY appreciate that!

Raini: Thanks guys! We promise to have more guest stars! IF Simon doesn't drive them away!

Simon: What? (innocently)

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Anyways, please review or rate our show in the review area. Thank you so much!


	20. Thank you For Reviews & Shout Outs!

**Laura**: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the Disney Choice Awards on our show!

**Ryan:** What are you talking about Laura? OF COURSE they did! By the way, there are a few special shout outs we would like to give to some users who reviewed and rated our show...

**Laura**: To **_DisneyLover16_**, thank you thank you so much for all your support on this show! And I love the word "laurific"!

**Simon**: To **_Dummibear_**, even though you said you didn't want to seem like a good person, I think you were too good anyways. I would have rated this show a negative 10, mostly because of Ross.

**Ross**: Hey!

**Laura**: **_Dummibear_****,** ignore Simon. That's so sweet of you! Thanks for your kind review!

**Ryan**: To **_Cbear01_**, wow! That's REALLY amazing! Thank you! For saying that, you are awesome!

**Laura**: Totes!

**Raini:** To **_supersweetp_**, thank you so much for that rating! And we will have more shows coming soon!

**Ross:** To **_Got2LiveItBigTime_**, thank you for your really nice comment! Even though I don't like your user name (since one of the guys from BTR tried to kiss Laura...), you are awesome!

**Calum:** To **_JoeyJar99_**, I like the way you think! You are SUPER cool and awesome!

**Simon:** What?! I didn't understand ANYTHING from his review!

**Calum:** That's why me and_** JoeyJar99**_ are awesome! Because we understand! (imaginary high fives)

**Ross:** Last, but not least, **_I Always Rise with the Sun6069_**, thank you so much! We would still take that 5 billion haha!

**Ryan:** We will be doing some shout outs like this once in a while! Just to let you guys know that we read all of your reviews and appreciate them!

**Ross:** That's right! Imagine me giving you guys cookies!

**Simon:** I would NOT eat those cookies.

**Ross:** (glares)

**Laura:** Oh, and be sure to stay tuned for our next show, which should be airing in a couple of days!

**Simon:** I promise to hurt Ross even more somehow!

**Raini**: Yay!

**Ross:** (stares with mouth open) Heyyyy!

**Ryan:** (rolls his eyes) Anyways, see ya on our next show!


	21. Chapter 17

**_Author's Note: In this chapter, Laura and Ross starts dating. They aren't dating in real life, but I hope they will one day! xD_**

* * *

Ryan: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: And I'm Laura Marano!

Ross: And I'm her boyfriend!

Simon: And no one cares!

Ross: (crosses arms and glares at Simon)

Laura: (blushes)

(Aubrey and Raini come out of nowhere)

Raini: (squeals) Eeep! Laura and Ross, sittin' in tree!

Aubrey: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Audience: (cheers loudly)

Laura: Haha! Thanks guys! Yeah...we are kinda dating now...

Ross: (puts arm around Laura) So, to any guy who had their eyes on Laura, BACK OFF!

Raini: Aww, is Rossy being overprotective?

Laura: (laughs) Heck yeah! I can't even go near any cute guys ages 25 and under without his permission!

Aubrey: (takes a photo of Ross and Laura) This is SOOOO going on my facebook!

Ryan: Anyways, today, we are going to have some special guest stars!

Raini: (giggles) Yup! Zac Efron!

Ross: (groans) Really?!

Laura and Aubrey: (squeals like girls) Zac!

Ross: (looks at Laura)

Laura: What? I can't help it. It's a natural instinct all girls have.

(Zac Efron comes up to the stage)

Zac: Hey everyone!

(Laura, Raini, Aubrey, and all the girls stare at him)

Ross: (rolls his eyes)

Simon: (snickers at Ross) Oh, and don't forget, we have One Direction coming back as guest stars here as well!

Ross: (groans) REALLY?! We really have to have all the guys that Laura likes?!

Laura: (snaps out of her daydream) Aww, Ross. I like them, but I love you the most.

Ross: (smiles and kisses her cheek)

Audience: Awwwww!

(One Direction walks onto the stage and stands next to Zac Efron)

Harry: What's up America?

(All the girls, including Aubrey and Raini, squeal like crazy)

Harry: (sees Laura and walks over to her) So, how are you doing?

Ross: (steps in front of Laura) VERY GOOD! NOW BACK OFF!

Niall: (walks past Laura and gives her his phone number) Call me!

Ross: (gets angry and is ready to charge at him)

Louis: (smirks) Hey Laura! Wanna be my girlfriend?!

Simon: (snickers at Ross, who is VERY angry now)

Raini: (sees that Ross is about to murder someone) Okay guys! Why don't we stop here before Ross's vein pops out of his forehead...

Laura: Stop what?

Raini: Oh, me and Simon told them to hit on you, just to see Ross's reactions.

Ross: REALLY?!

Simon: (snickers) Yup, torturing you beings warmness to my heart.

Harry: (laughs) Yeah...same here.

Zac: (to Ryan) Are people on your show ALWAYS this messed up?

Ryan: Unfortunately, yes.

Ross: OKAY! Well, good bye One Direction and Zac Efron! BYE! (pushes them off stage)

Aubrey: (to Laura) Aww, it's so cute how Ross gets super jealous easily!

Laura: (giggles) Yup, but if he doesn't calm down, that vein will pop right out of his forehead...

Raini: (loudly to Laura) SO Laura! Are you gonna go have that dinner with Cody Christian later?

Ross: WHAT dinner?!

Raini: Just kidding! (high fives with Simon)

Simon: Hey, what did the water say to the boat?

Laura: ...what?

Simon: Nothing, it just waved! (cymbals and drums crash)

Ryan: (hits his head against the wall)

Aubrey: Oooh! Stupid jokes? I have one! What did one apple say to the other?

(silence)

Aubrey: Nothing! Apples can't talk! (cymbals and drums crash)

Ryan: (facepalm)

Calum: Oooh! Here's a knock knock joke!

Raini: Oh my god...

Calum: Knock knock!

Simon: Come in.

Calum: Nooooo! That's not what you say! You say, who's there?

Simon: Why would I say that?

Laura: So you would let ANYONE into your house without asking who they are? What if they were criminals?

Simon: Why would a criminal come to my house? I've got 46 security cameras guarding the front door. Also, if they were criminals, why would they knock on my front door?

Laura: ...

Calum: Knock knock!

Raini: Whose there?

Calum: Purple bathtub.

Simon: A wish a purple bathtub would come and fall on Ross.

Ross: Hey!

Calum: Nooo! That's not how the joke goes! (pouts)

(everyone rolls their eyes)

Calum: Knock knock!

Raini: (pretends laughing) Haha! That IS so funny!

Calum: I know right!

Raini: Yeah! You should be a comedian!

Calum: You think?!

Raini: Totally! (sarcastically) Good bye (pushes Calum off the stage)

Ryan: Thank you Raini. Now, we are gonna do something we haven't done in a while! Character clues!

Audience: Yay!

Ryan: Here it is...submitted by . . . Thank you so much for this! The character clue is:

_She admits her crush to a security guard, hangs out with four boys, and loses touch with her friends for 3 months._

Laura: And thats all the time we have on this...interesting show! Thank you for watching "Name That Disney Character"!

Simon: And next time, we will have some good looking boys on our show!

Ross: What! No way! We are not having ANY more guys on this show!

Raini: Oooh! Can we invite that guy...James from Big Time Rush?

Ross: Noooo!

Laura: (jokingly) But he's cute.

Ross: (glares at her)

Laura: Just kidding!


	22. Season Finale: Chapter 18

Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: And I'm Laura Marano!

Ryan: Well, this has been QUITE a season! What do you think Laura?

Laura: This has been an AMAZING first season of this show! Can you believe how many people PM-ed us saying how awesome this show is? Unfortunately guys, we will be taking a break from this show for a while! Today is the last day of Season 1 of "Name that Disney Character"! Thank you so much for watching (or reading) our show!

Simon: Boo hoo. (sarcastic)

Laura: (glares at Simon) What, you don't enjoy BEING on this show?

Simon: Of course I do! I especially enjoy torturing Ross!

Ross: (glares at him) Hey!

Raini: (shrugs her shoulders) No offense Ross, but it IS funny.

Ross: (glares at her)

Simon: Why don't we play a game today? I call it..."Simon Says"!

Laura: (rolls her eyes)

Ross: (starts shaking his head) Oh no! I ain't playing that! Especially with YOU and Raini!

Raini: (pats him on the back HARD) Oh come on! What could we seriously make you do?

Laura: By the way Ross, could you tell the audience the answer to the character clue?

Ross: Oh right! The answer was-

Raini: Kim from Kickin' It! Lets start!

Ross: Fine, I get to be "Simon".

Simon: Of course you don't!

Ross: Why not?!

Simon: Because this game isn't called "Ross Says". Its called "Simon Says", as in ME!

Ross: Oh come on!

Laura: Oh whatever Ross. Lets just play the way he wants us to play it.

Simon: Okay, Simon says...Ross, go jump off a cliff.

Ross: Hey!

Simon: Simon says...Ross, "hey" is for horses.

Ryan: Oh my god! Please stop with those REALLY bad puns!

Simon: Simon says no.

Ross: (crosses his arms) I hate this game (mutters under is breath)

Simon: Simon says I heard that!

Ross: Good!

Simon: Simon says...Ross, step in front of a cement mixer!

Trish: Cool! Then, we pour cement on Ross and wait for it to dry. Then we will have a perfect statue of Ross!

Person from audience: I could hand that in as my art project! I'll totally get an "A"!

Simon: (snickers at Ross)

Ross: (turns red)

Laura: (can't help but giggle)

Simon: Simon says...Ross, come here.

Ross: (walks cautiously to Simon)

Simon: (pulls out a trumpet and blows it into his face)

Ross: (screams like a girl)

(everyone but Ross laughs hard at this. Ryan, Raini, and Simon takes pictures of his expression)

Raini: I'm soooo saving this as my screen saver!

Ryan: I'm sharing this picture on Twitter.

Simon: ...ahhh memories.

Ryan: And I guess that concludes this episode! This was "Name That Disney Character"! Thank you for watching, and we will be back on air next season!

Everyone: SEE YA!

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, don't worry. This show isn't ending. This is only the first season. I need to take a break from this show so I can work on some of my other stories. Thank you for reading a reviewing this show! It's a lot of fun writing and I definitely want to continue writing this! So it might be a while, but Season 2 will be coming...eventually. I'm gonna start thinking of more ideas for my future shows! Be sure to STILL stay tuned! **_

_**P.S.- Simon promises to find a way to hurt Ross EVEN more. He said he will also think of more bad puns to annoy Ryan with. **_


	23. Announcement and a Little Fighting!

Ryan Seacrest: Are we on air?

Camera man: Yes.

Ryan: Hey everyone! Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! At LONG last! Season 2 is almost here!

Laura Marano: Remember ME?

Ross Lynch: And me?

Simon Cowell: (playing a video game)

Laura: Uh, Simon...we are on air now...

Simon: Yup, don't care.

Laura: ...

Ryan: Anyways, did you miss us?

Ross: Of course everyone did! Did you NOT see how many reviews and PMs we got asking us to continue the show?

Laura: Well, we all missed you!

Simon: Not me!

Ross: Aww, aren't you as cranky and mean as ever?

Simon: (throws a shoe at Ross)

Ross: OWWW! (glares at Simon)

Simon: That wasn't me.

Ross: I SAW YOU!

Simon: No you didn't!

Ross: Yes I did!

Simon: No you didn't!

Ross: Yes I did!

Simon: No you didn't!

(Ross tackles Simon to the ground while Laura and Ryan calmly watches)

Laura: Get used to that guys.

Ryan: Anyways, we just wanted to announce that the official Season 2 of "Name That Disney Character" will start VERY soon!

Laura: Yeah! Sometime within the month of April!

Ryan: Which is this month!

Laura: Till then...

Ryan: We will also be doing some shout outs before our next show! We do enjoy seeing so many familiar faces!

Raini: (comes out of nowhere) Hey guys!

Laura: Hey Raini! What's up?

Raini: Just finished watching the "Hunger Games"! It was a bit depressing with lots of people dying.

Laura: Oh yeah, I couldn't stand watching that movie, especially with some many people dying throughout the movie.

Raini: Well, my mom told me that she saw a film where everyone dies in it, but it had a happy ending.

Ryan: ...how?!

Raini: It made 100 million dollars.

Laura: ...

Ryan: ...okay! Enough of that! We'll be seeing you guys again soon enough! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: And I'm Laura Marano!

Raini: Why is Simon and Ross fighting?

Ryan: Don't really care. If they end up in the hospital, at least we don't have to do the show with them.

Simon and Ross: (still fighting) HEY! WE HEARD THAT!

Laura: Am I the only normal one here?

Raini: I guess you are! I'm Raini Rodriguez, and this is "Name That Disney Character"! See ya amigos!

* * *

_**Hey guys, so I have been pretty busy lately, but thats not stopping me from doing the show! My friend from school is gonna help me with Season 2, which is starting soon! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and Ross said that if Simon doesn't dump his cookies in the trash, he will give one to you! xD**_


	24. Season 2: Chapter 19

Ryan Seacrest: WELCOME TO "NAME THAT DISNEY CHARACTER"!

Laura Marano: Woo! We are back for a second season!

Audience: (cheers loudly)

Ryan: Yup! In case you have forgotten, I'm Ryan, and this is my co-host, Laura!

Laura: And don't forget, my boyfriend here, Ross Lynch...

Ross Lynch: (smiles and turns red when she says "boyfriend") Hey guys! Long time no see!

Ryan: And lets not forget the worlds meanest villain and judge...Simon Cowell!

Simon Cowell: Whatever.

Ross: (smirks) He IS the world's meanest villain. You know Voldemort from Harry Potter? Simon is even more evil than him!

Simon: (throws a shoe at Ross and misses)

Ross: (sticks his tongue out) Haha! You miss!

Simon: (throws another shoe at Ross's face)

Ross: Owwww!

Simon: Ross is such a baby.

Laura: (looks concerned at Ross) Aww, are you okay?

Ross: No, I got a bloody nose. I'm going to the dressing room to clean it up. (goes to dressing room)

Simon: (has an evil smile on his face)

Laura: (looks at Simon) Uh...what are you thinking now?

(Simon doesn't answer. Instead, everyone hears a girlish scream coming from Ross's dressing room. Ross comes running back on stage, covered in flour)

Laura: Oh my god Ross! What happened?!

Ross: WELL, I was cleaning up, when this bag of flour explodes on me suddenly! (glares at Simon) YOU got something to do with this?

Simon: (just smirks and takes a picture of Ross looking messy) How do you know its me?

Ross: I could just check the video camera! But I'm willing to bet that you did this!

Laura: (crosses her arms) You should be ashamed!

Simon: Yeah, I am ashamed...that I got caught.

Ross: (looks angry, but when Laura goes over to him and kisses him on the cheek, he calms down)

Simon: Are you bipolar?

Ryan: (ignores him) OKAY! That was an interesting...start for the show...but anyways, we have a LOT of guest stars tonight! Please welcome...Bella Thorne and Zendaya Colemen!

(The girls walk onto the stage, smiling and waving at the audience)

Zendaya: Hey guys!

Laura: Hey girls! How are you guys tonight?

Bella: We are doing awesome! Anyways, what will we be doing tonight?

Ryan: Well, we have done this before...tonight, we are gonna have Bella, Zendaya, Laura, Ross, and Simon judge a bunch of singers, like in X-Factor or American Idol! And the reason we have these two lovely girls is because we don't want a repeat of last time's auditions, where all the three judges rejected everyone...

Simon: (shrugs) They WERE horrendous!

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Lets just get this started...

* * *

Ryan: Okay, the first singer is...Rebecca Black singing "Friday"!

Simon: NO!

Bella: Oh come on Simon, lets just hear her sing.

Ryan: Thank you Bella.

(Rebecca Black comes onto the stage)

Rebecca: Hi everyone! (starts to sing "Friday")

Bella: (even before Rebecca is halfway through the song, Bella stands and shouts) GET OFF THE STAGE!

(Rebecca looks scared and runs off the stage)

Simon: Told you. (puts on headphones)

* * *

Ryan: Next singer is...Demi Lavato!

Simon: OUT!

Ryan: (looks annoyed) How about Britney Spears?

Simon: PASS!

Ryan: How about One Direction?

Ross: NO WAY!

Bella, Zendaya, and Laura: YES WAY!

Ross: (glares at Laura)

Laura: (puts hands out) Sorry! I can't fight this Direction Infection!

Simon: Its better than getting Ross Infection.

Ross: (glares at Simon)

(One Direction goes on stage)

Ross: OKAY! WE HEARD ENOUGH! NOW OUT!

(One Direction runs off stage scared)

Ryan: How about Lady Gaga?

(Lady Gaga goes up stage dressed like a tuna fish)

Simon: I hate tuna. GET OUT!

(Lady Gaga flops her way off the stage)

Zendaya: Well this is the worst audition ever...

Laura: Tell me about it...and I have to deal with all these guys all the time.

Simon, Ross, and Ryan: HEY!

Bella: (rolls her eyes) Whose the next audition?

Ryan: Justin Bieber.

Ross: NO!

Ryan: And why not?

Ross: Because if that guy starts hitting on Laura, I'm gonna start talking about Selena, his EX.

Ryan: (sighs) How about Bridget Mendler?

Laura: Fair enough.

(Bridget walks onto the stage and waves)

Bridget: Hey everybody!

Zendaya: Hey Bridget!

Laura: How are you today?

Bridget: Good, thanks Laura. Anyways, I'm gonna sing-

Simon: When is this over?

Bridget: Excuse me?

Simon: (to the director) Can you bring me a bucket of ice?

(the confused director orders a bucket of ice to be sent to Simon)

Simon: (takes the bucket of ice and pours the ice down Ross's shirt)

Ross: (screams like a girl and chases Simon around the stage)

Bridget: (to the girls) Are they always like this?

Laura: Unfortunately...

Bella: Yeah, I'm sorry for you Laura.

Laura: Everyone is.

Zendaya: Hey, you guys wanna go to McDonalds or something?

Bridget: Is the show over?

Laura: Nope. Lets go.

(The girls exit the studio while Ross is still chasing Simon around)

Ryan: (shakes his head) Dear god...I don't get paid enough. Anyways, I guess I'll announce the first character clue for the second season!

Audience: (cheers)

Ryan: Okay, here is the quote:

"_Welcome to the dark side. We've been expecting you._"

And there you have it! Sorry that our first show of this season is...messed up, but we will duck tape Simon and Ross the next we are on the show!

Ross and Simon: (still chasing each other) HEY!

Ryan: And this was "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!


	25. Chapter 20

Ryan Seacrest: And welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura Marano: And I'm Laura Marano!

Simon: How about an introduction here for me?

Laura: Anyways, we-

Ross: Hey! I want an introduction!

Ryan: So, as Laura was saying-

Ross: Hey! Are you ignoring us?

Laura: So anyways-

Simon: If you don't answer me, I'm gonna sit here and pout like a child for the next half hour!

Ross: PLEASE ANSWER HIM!

Audience: PLEASE!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) What do you want Simon?

Simon: I want to announce the winner of last night's character clue.

Ryan: Go ahead.

Simon: Yesterday's answer was Gabe Duncan from Good Luck Charlie! Now, I would just like to say, that sweet, sweet, sweet little boy is-

Ross: HE'S NOT SWEET! HE'S AN EVIL CHILD!

Simon: Which I consider good.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) I'm sorry you have to deal with this guy folks.

Laura: Yeah, cause thanks to THAT guy (points at Simon), he scared off the Jonas Brothers that were supposed to perform tonight.

Ross: And Katy Perry!

Ryan: And Lady Gaga!

Raini: (pops out of nowhere) He didn't scare me.

Laura: Yay! It's Raini!

Raini: And I brought several friends! Remember Cody Christian everyone?

Ross: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Raini: And I also brought Maia Mitchel!

Laura: Excuse me?!

Simon: Oooh...things just got real!

Raini: And I also brought Aubrey and Calum!

(Everyone walks into the stage and waves at the audience. Maia gives Laura a dirty look while Cody gives Austin a fake smile. Simon is covering his mouth now to try to contain his laughter along with Raini)

Cody: Hey Laura. You look beautiful tonight...

Laura: (blushes) Aww thanks Cody!

Ross: (gets mad and moves in between Laura and Cody) YES! My girlfriend DOES look nice, right?!

Cody: (gives him a strange look)

Maia: (looks mad when Ross says "girlfriend") Hey Rossy! How are you tonight?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) He's FINE! Thank you!

Aubrey: Aww! How cute! Doesn't Laura and Ross look so cute together?!

(Everyone looks at her weirdly)

Simon: Poor Laura...

Raini: What about her?

Simon: She has to deal with that thing that is holding her everyday...

Ross: HEY!

Cody: (smirks)

Calum: (randomly) Hey! Why don't we play truth or dare?

Simon: YES! Lets do that! (smirks at Ross)

Ross: (gulps)

Raini: Fine! I go first! Laura, truth or dare?

Laura: Truth.

Raini: Be honest, how would you rate Cody's hotness on a scale of one to ten? Ten being the hottest.

Ross: REALLY?!

Laura: (thinks) I would have to give him 9.9

Cody: (beams and playfully punches her) Where did that 0.1 go?

Laura: (laughs)

Ross: (gets angry and throws a shoe at Cody's face)

Cody: Oww! What was that for?

Simon: Hey! That's what I do! (throws a shoe at Ross)

Ross: Oww! Hey! (tackles Simon to the ground)

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Here we go again...

Calum: (takes out his phone and films the whole fight)

Maia: (taps Laura) THAT'S what you have to deal with here?

Laura: (nods) Unfortunately.

Maia: Oh my...I didn't know you had it THIS bad. I'm so sorry for you.

Ross and Simon: (Still fighting) HEY!

Raini: They are a bunch of bone heads.

Ross and Simon: (Still fighting) HEY!

Maia: I can see that...

Laura: I think I'm gonna leave this show early again...you girls want to go to the arcade across from this studio?

Aubrey: I'm in.

Maia: Me too.

Raini: Lets go!

Maia: But what about...them? (points to Ross and Simon who are still fighting)

Laura: Nah, they will be fine. Lets go.

Ryan: ...and I'm the only sane one left here again...

Calum: I'm here too!

Ryan: ...so anyways, looks like I have a character clue to announce! Here is the quote:

_"You're so wrapped up in layers onion boy, you're afraid of your own feelings!"_

Someone requested that we make the clues a bit tougher...so here is a hard one!

Calum: Even I don't know the answer!

Ryan: ...Laura told you the answer before the show tonight...

Calum: THAT's how tough it is!

Ryan: (shakes his head) Nevermind...anyways, thats all for tonight folks! And this was "Name That Disney Character"! SEE YA!


	26. Chapter 21

Ryan: (looks scared) Are you sure we should do this show?

Cameraman: Your on air now.

Ryan: Oh, well than welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: (looks around the place, looking scared)

Ryan: Uh, Laura? Introduction?

Laura: Oh! And I'm Laura Marano!

Simon: (the only person who looks calm) Hey, wheres the bleached hair kid?

Ross: (hiding behind his chair) HEY! My hair is NOT bleached!

Simon: Whatever.

Laura: How are you so calm?

Simon: Because I'm the scariest thing on this show, not the phantom.

Ross: (comes out of his hiding) Okay, you got to give him that.

Ryan: Okay folks. Sorry about our jumpiness..but see, we just found out there is a phantom at our studio...

Laura: This phantom wants to get rid of this show!

Ross: And ME!

Laura: Oh yeah, recently, we found a note in Ross's dressing room that threatened to make Ross disappear if we didn't cancel our show.

Simon: But I said business as usual! (smirks)

Ross: (glares at Simon) You ARE evil!

Simon: And you are just figuring this out?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Well anyways, the phantom CAN'T hurt Ross while we are on air, right?

Ross: OWWW!

Laura: Ross! Are you okay?!

Ross: No! This guy (points at Simon) threw a shoe at me again!

Simon: Well the phantom can't hurt him, but I can! (throws a water balloon at Ross)

Ross: One day, I swear I will...

Simon: You will what? Take a bath? Jump off a cliff? Brush your teeth?

Ross: (looks very angry at Simon)

(Suddenly, a light comes crashing onto the stage, missing Ross by a few feet)

Laura: Ross! That light nearly hit you!

Ross: I know! I'm gonna die!

Simon: Shall I make plans for your funeral?

Ross: YOU will NOT be invited to my funeral! Laura, I want you to make sure that DEMON does not come to my funeral!

Laura: Okay! Lets not talk about the funeral now! Lets just take a deep breath and-

Phantom: (interrupts Laura with an evil laugh) Mwahahahaha!

(Everyone looks terrified, except for Simon, who is playing with a yo-yo)

Phantom: Greetings everyone! I am the phantom of "Name That Disney Character" studios!

Simon: Hello.

Phantom: Uh..hi. **Anyways, you know my demands! So you all better-**

Simon: Question, how do you project your voice like that?

Phantom: (confused) Uh, I have a microphone here. **Anyways, you all better-**

Simon: Are you a ghost? I also wanted to meet a ghost. Some people say that they are the scariest things on Earth. I disagree, however. I believe I'm more scary.

Phantom: (to himself) ...okay, this really isn't how I was planning it to be...

Simon: Are you gonna be one of those phantoms that wears a stupid looking white mask? And also wears a long black cape? Cause if you are, you might as well dress up as a clown!

Phantom: You know what?! Forget this! Terrorizing this studio is impossible with that british guy around! I'm outta here!

(Everyone glances at each other weirdly while Simon goes back to playing with his yo-yo)

Ryan: Ladies and gentlemen...I think Simon has just saved us from the studio's phantom!

Ross: Now the phantom knows how I feel about HIM! (points at Simon)

Laura: (shakes her head) Weirdest day ever!

Ryan: Anyways Laura, can you announce the answer to the last character clue?

Laura: Of course! This one was tricky, but most of you got Donkey! From Shrek!

Ryan: Great! Now we have someone special here tonight to announce the character clue! Will you please welcome Raini!

Raini: Hey everyone! By the way, who was that guy that was walking out of the studio? He was wearing a stupid looking white mask and wore a long black cape.

(Everyone looks at her with a scared expression)

Simon: What a clown.

(Everyone rolls their eyes at him)

Laura: Nevermind, will you just announce the character clue for tonight?

Raini: Okay! Here it is:

_This hyper, energetic, AWESOME girl is constantly getting fired from jobs!_

I LOVE this girl! She is just so awesome, pretty, and perfect!

Ryan: ...okay! And that is all the time we have left folks! And this was "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!

Phantom: **And this will be the last show ever! Mwhaha!**

Simon: By the way, where did-

Phantom: Oh come on!


	27. A NOTE FROM THE PHANTOM!

Phantom: **Mwhahaha! It is I, the phantom! I have finally hacked into the show itself! Now, I'm going to make sure there won't ever be a show again! Mwhahaha!**

****Simon: Seriously, what's up with the laugh? Even I don't laugh like that, and I'm the evil one here.

Phantom: Oh come on! How did HE get here?

Simon: I walked here.

Phantom: I give up.

Simon: Oh, and how do you run in that long cape you wear?

Phantom: Augh! (runs out of the studio forever)

Simon: (shrugs his shoulders) Gee, what's HIS problem?


	28. Chapter 22

Ryan: And welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: Why do we still do these introductions? They know what this show is and who we are.

Ryan: I know, right? But apparently the writer of this show is the one who calls the shots.

Laura: Oh yeah...well could you ask the writer of this show to NOT make Simon and Ross fight so much?

Ryan: Then it would be unrealistic.

Laura: True that.

Ross: Waddup my peeps?

Simon: Wow, that greeting was so uncool in so many ways.

Ross: Oh yeah? Well uncool is the new cool.

Simon: Wow, that comeback was so uncool in so many ways.

Ryan: Then again, it's kind of Ross's fault. He sets himself up EVERY time.

Ross: It's not MY fault! He's the one raised by the devil himself!

Simon: Yeah, and the devil told me that torturing you was the way to happiness in life. Don't we all deserve happiness?

Ross: ...forget it...no wonder that phantom gave himself up to the poilce...he would have a better time in jail than having to deal with THAT (pointing to Simon)

Simon: Whatever, your just jealous because I got an award for getting rid of the phantom.

Ross: Am not!

Simon: Are too!

Ross: Am not!

Simon: ARE TOO!

Ross: AM NOT!

Laura: SHUT UP!

(Everyone looks at her in surprise)

Laura: (turns red) Sorry.

Ryan: ...okay, well can someone just announce the answer to yesterday's character clue?

Raini: (pops out of nowhere) THE ANSWER WAS TRISH FROM AUSTIN & ALLY!

Laura: (screams)

Ross and Ryan: (jumps in surprise)

Simon: (reads a newspaper)

Raini: Okay, I'm done here. Later losers!

(Raini walks out of the studio and everyone gives each other a weird look)

Ryan: Okay than...carry on. What will we be doing tonight?

Simon: Did you hear the joke about the fungus?

Ryan: No...

Simon: I could tell it to you, but it might need time to GROW on you. (cymbals crash)

Ryan: (groans and hits his head against the wall ten times)

Ross and Laura: (rolls their eyes)

Simon: Oh come on Ryan! Don't tell me your in _denial_ of admitting that my jokes are hilarious! By the way, the Nile is NOT just a river in Egypt!

Ryan: Oh my god...please, just kill me NOW.

Simon: (snickers)

(Just than, a random walking mushroom walks onto the stage)

Laura: (looks weirdly at the mushroom) Uh...

Ross: (hides behind Laura and looks at the walking mushroom) What the...

Simon: (looks at the mushroom and says annoyed) Get out of here. I hate mushrooms.

Mushroom: (walks sadly down the stage and says) But I'm a pretty fungi. (get it? Fungi sounds like "fun guy")

Ryan: Okay, is this VERY bad joke night?

Simon: Apparently it is.

Laura: (giggles) Did you see the character clue for tonight Ryan? This is the quote:

_Character 1: "Well, I'll be the one laughing like a hyena"_

_Character 2: "Simile"_

_Character 1: "No, animal joke"_

Ryan: (groans and walks off the stage) DIRECTOR! I BETTER BE GETTING AN EXTRA PAY THIS WEEK!

Simon: ME TOO! ITS EXHAUSTING TELLING RYAN ALL THESE VERY "FUNNY" JOKES!

Ross: No fair! I want an extra pay if they get one.

Laura: (rolls her eyes) And this was "Name That Disney Character". See ya!


	29. Shoutouts

Ryan Seacrest: Hey guys!

Laura Marano: Long time no see, and there's a perfectly good explanation!

Simon: The writer of this show is lazy!

Laura: She is NOT! She has been really busy, that's why!

Simon: Come on! For once, I actually enjoy doing this show because I could pull pranks on Ross and annoy Ryan with my stupid, lame jokes!

Ryan: Oh no again please...

Ross: Why am I the one that is always getting hurt?!

Laura: ANYWAYS, today, we will be doing shoutouts! Especially to our awesome reviewers!

Ryan: Great! Now let see...who gets the first shoutout?

Ross: **Dummiberr**! Still following our show since the first season! That's really awesome! Thank you so much for that!

Laura: Hmmm, and lets not forget **KidloveAuslly**! Also been with us for while! Your awesome for that as well!

Ryan: Also a shoutout to **Got2LiveItBigTime**!

Simon: I like that name. Isn't that from the band that made Ross really jealous?

Ross: Have you got to mock my pain everyday?

Simon: Yes. So this might just be the first time I thank someone on this show. Thank you **Got2LiveItBigTime**!

Laura: Did Simon just thank someone? Omg, this world is coming to an end!

Ross: I know right? But back to our shoutouts..**.JoeyJar99**! If you were here, I would give you a high five!

Laura: Heck yeah! She is awesome! Also been here with us since the first season!

Ross: We are also big fans of "Newsies" the movie!

Laura: Yup! Awesome gal!

Ryan:** I Always Rise with the Sun** ALSO deserves a shoutout!

Ross: Hey! I remember you! You were also here since the first season!

Laura: Seriously guys, this is amazing that you have been following this show since the beginning! I mean, I guess it is entertaining with all the weird, stupid guys on this show!

Ross, Simon, and Ryan: HEY!

Ross: (whimpers) Are you talking about me?

Laura: Aww, well you are...weird, but thats what I love about you. (kisses Ross making him smile)

Ross: Aww, love you too Laura.

Simon: AHEM! Shoutouts now?

Laura: Wow, since when are you so determined to do shoutouts Simon?

Simon: Sorry, I was really just throwing up here watching you with that Ross kid. He just makes me puke in general.

Ross: HEY!

Ryan: OKAY! Going back to our shoutouts, someone we also see daily is **K-Cat**! Even though your a guest reviewer, thank you so much for also watching (or reading) this show!

Ross: Yeah, that's awesome! Here's my imaginary cookie for you.

Simon: Don't eat that cookie. If it's made by Ross, its probably poisoned. Plus, when is the last time Ross has washed his hands?

Ross: (tackles Simon to the floor)

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Anyways, that's all the shoutouts for now! But we will be doing a lot more very soon! And then, you will all be able to try some of Ross's cookies, which may or may not be poisoned!

Ross: (still fighting Simon) HEY!

Ryan: Thanks for watching the show! It means a lot to us!

Simon: Not to me!

Ryan: ...ignore him.

Laura: Oh, and if you want a shoutout, PM us next time and we will include you in the shoutout!


	30. Chapter 23

**Ryan:** Welcome back to 'Name That Disney Character'! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

**Laura:** And I'm Laura Marano!

**Ross:** And I'm Ross Lynch! Did you miss my voice?

**Simon:** No.

**Ross:** Shut up. At least I'm not an old man who wears only t-shirts everywhere he goes.

**Audience:** Ooooh...

**Simon:** At least I'm not a brat who bleached his hair because he think its SO cool.

**Audience:** Ooooh...

**Ross:** Well you know what-

**Laura:** Save it boys! Because tonight, we are doing a Q&A session.

**Ross:** What does that mean?

**Laura:** Your kidding me, right? I mean, I love you Ross, but sometimes you can be...(doesn't complete her sentence)

**Ross:** What?

**Simon:** Idiotic.

**Ryan:** Not smart.

**Raini:** (comes out of nowhere) A spaz.

**Calum:** (comes out of nowhere) Not thinky.

**Simon:** Annoying.

**Ryan:** Kinda stupid.

**Raini:** Weird.

**Ross:** ALRIGHT! So someone answer my question?

**Calum:** A Q&A is like an interview. Hence the name Q for question and A for answer.

**Ross:** Ohhhh...

**Simon:** What else DON'T you know?

**Ross**: (glares at him)

**Ryan:** Oh, and before we forget, Ross, please tell us the answer to the character clue from the last show, which is Alex and Justin Russo from Wizard of Waverly Place.

**Ross:** HEY! I was supposed to say that!

**Laura:** Aww, come here Ross. (hugs him and kisses his cheek, making him feel better)

**Raini**: (snickers and coughs)

**Ryan**: Alright! Audience, please ask us any questions you want!

**Random guy from the audience:** Hi, um, can I ask you a question Simon?

**Simon:** You just did. Goodbye. NEXT!

_(Everyone rolls their eyes at him)_

**Random girl from the audience:** Yes, I have one. Why does Simon enjoy throwing shoes at Ross?

**Simon:** Because it is fun.

**Ross:** (sarcastically) Gee thanks.

**Simon:** Anytime.

**Boy in the audience:** Hi Simon, do you like any of Ross Lynch's music? Come on, be honest, he does have some hit songs.

**Simon:** All auto-tune. Seriously, I wouldn't play any of his songs at my funeral. No one would show up. That's how bad his songs are.

**Audience:** Ooooooh...

**Laura:** ...I think there are many other reasons people wouldn't come to your funeral.

**Ryan:** (laughs) Up top Laura! (high fives her)

**Simon:** (shrugs and nods) She's got a point there folks.

**Ross:** Laura, that insult to Simon just made my night.

**Ryan:** Any other questions folks?

**Girl from the Audience:** Here's a question for Ross...do you ever get nervous when singing in a concert?

**Ross:** Not really, I mean I guess I get a little nervous...

**Simon:** Yeah, you should be nervous. I mean the worst that could happen is you forget everything, you mess up big time, and your career is over.

**Ross:** (glares at him)

**Simon:** (beams at him)

**Boy from the Audience:** Ross, if you had a pet dog, what would you name it?

**Ross:** If the dog was evil and vicious, I would name it "Simon".

**Simon:** And if I had a pig, I would name it "Ross".

**Girl from the Audience:** How would you describe Ross NICELY saying ONLY his good points?

**Simon:** Uh, he's irritating, bad mannered, has very bad taste, annoying, and did I mention irritating?

**Girl:** I said his GOOD points!

**Simon:** Oh, uh... . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. .. . . . . .. .. . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . .. .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . ... . .. ... . . .. .. . .. ... .. . . ... . ... ... .. . . .. .. .. . . . . . . .. . . I'm sorry, what was the question again?

**Girl:** Nevermind.

**Ryan:** (sees Ross about to explode) You know what? I think we should move on to the character clues now! Laura, please read the character clue for tonight?

**Laura:** Okay, here it is:

_Character 1: I'm the man who has the cheese_

_Character 2: I'm the man who has the jerky_

_Character 1: We put em altogether and do it really worky _

_Both: Cheese jerky!_

Also, we have a bonus clue! Submitted by the awesome JoeyJar99! This is from an old, but popular Disney movie, so some of you may recognize it, and some of you won't. Here it is:

_Character 1: Why'd ya come back?_  
_Character 2: Well, I guess I can't be somethin' I ain't._  
_Character 1: What, a scab?_  
_Character 2: No, smart._

Good luck on these guys!

**Ryan:** And thats all for tonight folks! See ya!

**Laura:** Oh, and next show, we might do another...interesting interview, so feel free to submit some questions for us through PM!


	31. ERROR

_Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! Actually, we have changed the name to "The Simon Show" in honor of this amazing and genius man, Simon Cowell._

_Simon: (waves at audience as he comes in riding on a chariot) Why thank you Ryan. Can't say I won't agree with you on all those statements. Because they are so true!_

_Laura: How awesome is he?_

_Audience: (cheers)_

_Ross: Oh, he definitely IS the best! It's such an honor to be working for a guy like him!_

_Ryan: None of us are even worthy of being in the same room as him!_

_Laura: Yet here we are! I'm so grateful to you Simon!_

_Simon: You should be. _

_(Everyone bows at Simon)_

* * *

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Yeah, cause THAT'S gonna happen.

Laura: Yeah right Simon! No one would bow to you, unless they were crowning you biggest villain in the world!

Simon: I still can't believe that director rejected that script...that's the first time I have actually WORKED to try to make this show better!

Ross: "Oh, he definitely IS the best", yeah right! You couldn't get me to say that even if you paid me!

Ryan: Sorry folks, but see, we were making up the script for our show tonight...

Laura: But Simon insisted on writing it. And as you can see above, we are SOOO not using THAT script.

Simon: And why not?

Ross: Cause number one, I ain't bowing at your feet.

Laura: Seriously, I think you would make the scariest dictator ever.

Ryan: Anyways, we apologize for this folks.


	32. Chapter 24

Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to 'Name That Disney Character'!

Laura: Hey guys! So sorry about that messed up...show that Simon had written himself!

Ross: Yeah, it was the WORST show I have ever seen written. Imagine if Simon became a dictator?! (looks scared)

Simon: (thinks about it a little) Hmmm, yes...I could see myself making all you losers my slave. Austin could just go step in front of a cement mixer.

Ross: HEY!

Ryan: Enough of that, because now, it's time to announce the answers to last time's character clues! Ross, please announce them.

Ross: Okay, so most of you got this first one, which was Oliver Okens and Jackson Stewart from Hannah Montana! And now for the second one...we didn't expect most of you guys to get this one, but it was from the 1992 movie "Newsies". The two characters were David Jacobs and Jack Kelly! If you didn't get that, it's perfectly fine! You are all winners in my book!

Simon: No it's not. And you guys are all losers in MY book.

Ross: (glares at him)

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Anyways, tonight, we are going to be doing a few more Q&A session. So audience, be sure to have your questions ready!** (some of these questions were from your reviews and PMs)**

Girl from the audience: Um, hi. Okay Simon, if you were stranded on an island, who out of all the people in this show who you rather have stranded with you?

Simon: Why would I be stranded on an island?

Girl: Well, I just was wondering-

Simon: But why on earth would I be stranded on an island? I would just call up the guys and have them pick me up on a yacht.

Girl: But you wouldn't have wi-fi on the island.

Simon: Says who?

Girl: Ugh! Never mind...

Simon: Whatever, NEXT!

Boy from the audience: Simon, you guys have lots of unusual guest stars on this show. Who do you think was the most annoying guest star so far?

Simon: Well, true, they were ALL very annoying, but none of them compares to the most annoying little brat ever. I'm not gonna mention ANY names, but he has bleached hair and his name is Ross.

Ross: HEY!

Simon: Just telling the truth.

Girl from the audience: Ross, will you marry me?!

Ross: Sure!

Laura: (glares at him)

Ross: I mean, sorry, but I already love someone else.

Laura: Better.

Girl: (looks sad)

Boy from the audience: Hey Laura, how does it feel it be working with all these idiots on this show?

Ross, Simon, and Ryan: HEY!

Laura: Can't say that it's easy.

Ross, Simon, and Ryan: HEY!

Another girl from the audience: Hey Laura, just wanted to ask you, cause I'm such a HUGE Directioner and Rusher, who would you date from each of the bands? I think you and Liam would make such a CUTE couple!

Ross: (glares at the girl for asking question)

Laura: Well, I think I would date- (sees Ross glaring at her) NO ONE! I have Ross here.

Ross: (looks happy)

Laura: (quickly) But if I could choose, I would say Harry or Liam from 1-D and James from BTR.

Ross: (opens mouth)

Simon: (smirks)

Laura: (put her hands up) HEY! It's not like they would date me anyways!

Ross: (wraps arm around her) Oh, they had better not...

Another girl from audience: Hey Simon, question for you. Do you-

Simon: No more questions! Get on with the show!

Ryan: Here's a question for you Simon. Does it ever strike you that you just might be the meanest creature on the face of this earth?

Simon: Yes, and I'm proud of it. I wasn't voted favorite villain for nothing!

Laura: (rolls her eyes)

Ryan: Anyways, I'll announce the character clue for tonight...

_Character 1: Ok, i'm going to go out there and distract the monster so you guys can run back to the plane_

_Character 2: No, you will surely be eaten_

_Character 3: Then there will be no one to fly us home_

_Character 1: Oh, thanks that's touching_

This was submitted by** liannec1**! Thank you so much!

Laura: Awesome! And by the way, we are still taking anymore questions you will have for us, so feel free to PM us! Also, if you care for a shoutout, PM us on that as well!

Simon: No one is getting a shoutout from me.

Ross: We know that, but you guys might get some of my cookies!

Simon: Ewww...Ross germs.

Ross: Hey!

Simon: Don't stand that close to me!

Ross: (pokes Simon to annoy him)

Simon: EWWWW! HAND SANITIZER! QUICK! (assistant brings hand sanitizer to Simon)

Laura: ...you are such a diva.

Ryan: And on that note, that is all the time we have left. This is Name That Disney Character! SEE YA!


	33. Chapter 25

Ryan: Welcome back to "Name that Disney Character"! I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Laura: And I'm Laura Marano!

Ross: And I'm-

Simon: A stupid, little bleached blonde brat!

Ross: HEY!

Laura: OKAY! So, last time, we answered a bunch of questions and have received a lot more since the last show. So tonight-

Ross: Why are you always so mean to me?

Simon: Can't help it. You set yourself up EVERY time. Don't think I'm not gonna take advantage of that.

Ross: (sticks his tongue out)

Simon: (throws a shoe at his face)

Ross: EWW! It taste like foot!

Simon: Well duh! A shoe goes ON a foot. You are pretty stupid.

Ross: Not as stupid as YOU are!

Simon: Oh yeah?

Ross: Oh yeah.

Simon: ...

Ross: ...

Simon and Ross: OH, IT'S ON! SHOW DOWN TIME!

Laura: (palm face)

Ryan: (groans)

Laura: I think we should call this the Ross and Simon Feuding Show...

Ryan: By the way, the answer to the character clues in the last show were Jessie, Ravi, and Zuri from the show "Jessie"!

Simon: Shut up! This is between me and bleach blond boy over here...hey, I just made an alliteration!

Ross: A what?

Simon: I think I made my point about your stupidity.

Laura: Okay! You know what? You BOTH are stupid! Yeah, I said it!

Ryan: (palm face) Not you too Laura...

Laura: That's right, it's now between the THREE of us! I challenge you guys to a trivia game!

Simon: Challenge accepted.

Ross: (glares at Simon) Let's do this.

* * *

_**Round one:**_

Ryan: ...I don't know why we are doing this...but here's round one for trivia questions...

Ross: BRING IT ON!

Ryan: ...first question...what is my last name?

Ross: ...tricky one...

Ryan: Please tell me you mean that sarcastically...

Simon: You have a last name?

Ryan: I ANNOUNCE IT EVERY TIME I BEGIN THIS SHOW!

Laura: Seacrest. S-E-A-C-R-E-S-T.

Ryan: Thank you Laura!

Ross: Ooooh! No wonder it sounded familiar!

Simon: ...so who won this round?

* * *

_**Round two:**_

Ryan: ...here's round two for trivia questions...is Latin the main language in Latin America?

Simon and Ross: YES!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) No.

Ryan: Correct Laura.

Ross: What? How? The name is "Latin" America! LATIN!

Simon: I'm English, NOT American, so I don't know.

* * *

_**Round three:**_

Ryan: ...round three of trivia questions...what is the capital of the United States of America? America was founded by George WASHINGTON. (coughs)

Ross: ...ooh, a trick question.

Simon: I'm English.

Laura: I'm not answering this outloud. I wanna see how long it will take for them to get the answer.

Ryan: Did you know that there is a state here in America called WASHINGTON? (coughs)

Ross: Uhh...give me more time to think.

Ryan: (takes out a dollar bill) Hey look! George WASHINGTON'S face is on this. Oh, and on this dollar bill says WASHINGTON DC. (coughs louder)

Simon: Quit saying Washington!

Ross: I got it! Is it New York?

Ryan: I'm out of here. (walks out of there)

Laura: ...okay, looks like I'll be announcing the character clue for tonight...this character clue was submitted by XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX. Here it is:

_Character 1: Im a girl! I have needs! _  
_Character 2: Please tell me that you said you're a girl that has knees._

Simon: So who won?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) I'm outta here too.

(Everyone is soon gone except for Simon and Ross)

Ross and Simon: Seriously, who?


	34. Even MORE Shout outs and Ross's cookies!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Guess what? It's time for more shout outs!

**Laura:** Wooo! Lots and lots of shout outs today! Some people's users may be repeated, but hopefully we can get everyone a shout out like we promised!

**Ross:** Shout outs to some awesome people:_** AwesomeAbbyLikesMusic, XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX, **_and_** maddiegirl56**_! We appreciate your character clues suggestions and ideas! Here's a cookie for you!

**Simon:** Gross, do your body a favor and don't eat that cookie.

**Ross:** HEY!

**Laura:** (rolls her eyes) Anyways, here's a shout out to an awesome person, JoeyJar99! Along with her, I would also like to give a shout out to _**liannec1, ausllyforever1234, **_and_** DisneyLover828**_! You guys rock!

**Simon:** Ross's cookies taste like rocks.

**Ross:** HEY! Your so mean, you know that?

**Simon:** I know.

**Laura:** Hey Simon, why don't YOU do some shout outs yourself?

**Simon:** (sighs) FINE. Even though NONE of you guys are worthy enough to receive a shout out from me, I guess I could mention _**K-Cat, daniela, KidloveAuslly, **_and_** Frenchie12**_...here's a tip for you guys: DO NOT EAT ANY OF ROSS'S COOKIES.

**Ross:** Geez...just because I accidentally gave you a burnt cookie automatically makes ME the bad guy.

**Simon:** Nah, I'm the bad guy here. Your just...a loser who can't bake cookies.

**Laura:** (rolls her eyes) I'm so sorry about this folks. I'm surprised that those two haven't been fired from this show yet...I wonder what that director is thinking.

**Ross and Simon:** HEY!

**Laura:** Anyways, here are some more shout outs: _**MusicPlayer921, I Always Rise with the Sun, Cbear01, **_and_** jenna323.m**_ for reviewing our last episode!

**Ross:** And shout outs to **_Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard, xxxShiningStar23xxx, Abigail Mia Dawson 101, _**and**_ XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX_**!

**Laura: **I think you guys are ALL awesome! Here's a cookie for you all!

_(Everyone takes a cookie)_

**Simon:** This is way better than Ross's cookies.

**Ryan:** Yeah, I know, right?

**Ross:** Well I sing, dance, and play instruments! I don't cook.

**Simon:** We know that you can't cook!

**Ryan:** Uh, can we please get back to shout outs!

**Ross**: Okay, here's a shout out to _**guest**_. And also someone else named _**guest**_. And someone else ALSO named _**guest**_. Another person named _**guest**_. Oh, and I think someone else's name was...let me think...oh, right! _**Guest**_. And there-

**Simon:** (throws a shoe at him) If I hear the word "guest" one more time, I'm gonna throw ANOTHER shoe at Ross.

**Raini:** (comes out of nowhere) GUEST!

**Simon:** (throws another shoe at Ross)

**Ross:** HEY!

**Simon: **"Hay" is for horses...and Ross.

**Ross:** (glares at Simon)

**Laura:** (palm face) I'm SO sorry about THEM. Anyways, here's more shout outs to **_Got2LiveItBigTime, westdallasbutterfly, geeksrchic, arianapa1216. _**and**_ !_**

**Ross:** You guys are seriously awesome! In fact, EVERYONE is awesome! Except for THAT guy! (points at Simon)

**Simon:** (shrugs) Whatever you say bleached-hair kid.

**Ross:** (looks annoyed) Anyways, more shout outs to_** HannahStylesForever, .3705, Saphirabrightscale, **_and_** BunneybearsXD**_!

**Laura:** And the final shout outs of the day to _**kicklover101, BlueButterfly124, ChestnutLocks, **_and _**awesome aja**_!

**Ryan:** If you have reviewed our show recently, don't be surprised if you see your name!

**Laura:** Once again, much is appreciated with all the review, PMs, and favorites!


	35. Chapter 26

Ryan: Welcome back to 'Name That Disney Character'!

Laura: Wow, it's been forever since we have been on air!

Ryan: I know, right? Anyways, first order of business is the answer to the last character clue, which was...

Laura: Miley and Billy Ray Stewart from Hannah Montana!

Ryan: Next, we will be doing a Q&A session again!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) More like Ross's and Simon's Q&A session...

Simon: (scoffs and throws a shoe at Ross)

Ross: OWWW!

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Here's a question from one of the audience members: Simon, why are you so mean to Ross?

Simon: I'm mean to everyone. It's a hobby.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes again) Here's another question: Ross, why do you react so violently when Simon picks on you?

Ross: (opens his mouth) It's not MY fault!

Laura: OKAY! Forget the Q&As! I think we need a little therapy session for some people...

Simon: I hope by some people, you mean Ross and his imaginary turtle.

Ryan: Great I idea Laura!

Ross: HEY! I'm not doing a therapy session with an imaginary turtle!

Ryan: (rolls his eyes)

* * *

Laura: Okay Simon and Ross. Now, here's the first question for you guys. Why do you hate each other?

Simon: He's a brat.

Ross: HEY! (starts to fight him)

Laura: OKAY! Break it up!

Ryan: I think we have to question them individually.

Laura: Yup. Okay Simon, when I say a word, say the first word that pops into your brain.

Simon: Whatever.

Laura: Knife.

Simon: Ross.

Laura: Blood.

Simon: Ross.

Laura: Hate.

Simon: Ross.

Laura: Cliff.

Simon: Ross.

Ryan: ...

Laura: ...okay, this isn't getting anywhere. Ross, let me try with you. Say the first word that pops into your head after I say a word.

Ross: Got it.

Laura: Goat.

Ross: Got.

Laura: Boat.

Ross: Bot.

Laura: Coat.

Ross: Cot.

Laura: ...Ross, the point is to say something different! Not just take out one letter!

Ryan: Okay, I give up. It's impossible to get these two to get along!

Simon: I can't believe you just figured that out.

Ross: Can't you be nicer to me?

Simon: In my defense, you pretty mean yourself earlier today!

Ross: How?

Simon: You offered me a disgusting sandwich you made with your own hands!

Ross: I was trying to be nice! Oh, and right before this show, we took an elevator together, and I said good morning. But you ignored me!

Simon: That was you? I thought it was just an annoying fly.

Ross: And than I said, 'Let's work well together today', and you smirked at me!

Simon:No I didn't.

Ross: Yes you did!

Simon: No I didn't!

Ross: Yes you did!

Simon: No!

Ross: Yes!

Simon: NO!

Ross: YES!

* * *

(five hours later...)

Simon: No way Jose!

Ross: YES way Jose!

Simon: My name is not Jose!

Laura: (sleeping)

Ryan: (almost asleep taps Laura) Lets go get our paychecks and call it a day.

Laura: Should we tell them the show is over?

Ryan: Nah.

_(Laura and Ryan leaves. The director starts freaking out since there is no one on the show to announce the character clue. Simon and Ross are still fighting)_

Director: (goes on stage) Well...this is awkward...I guess here's the character clue:

_Character 1: When did that all stop?_

_Character 2: Let me see...how old are you?_

This was submitted by Guest.

Ross: Your an old man!

Simon: At least I don't scream like a girl!

Camera guy: (whispers to the director) Why aren't they fired yet?

Director: I can't fire them, it's in their contract.

The whole backstage: (groans)

Director: I know.


	36. Chapter 27

_FACEBOOK NEWSFEED:_

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: Welcome to Name That Disney Character here on Facebook!**

**18 people likes this.**

**Laura Marano:** Hey guys! I cant belive we r doing this on fb!

**Simon Cowell:** This is so much work...

**Ryan Seacrest:** How is this so much work?!

**Simon Cowell:** Well, I have to type all I want to say onto here!

**Ross Lynch:** Hey guys! :)

**Simon Cowell:** Ew, get out of here** Ross Lynch**.

* * *

**Simon Cowell** just unfriended **Ross Lynch.**

**Raini and 2 people likes this.**

**Raini Rodriguez: **Hahahhahahahahhahahahaha!

**Simon Cowell:** Why was I even friends with him in the 1st place?

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: Ross Lynch, will you please announce the answer to the last character clue?**

**3 people likes this.**

**Simon Cowell: **Gabe and Teddy Duncan from Good Luck Charlie

**Ross Lynch:** HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!

**Simon Cowell:** Geez...even on the computer, ur loud :p

**Laura, Ryan, and 15 other people likes this comment.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell: I'll bet I can get more likes than Ross on facebook!**

**Ryan and 23 people likes this.**

**Ross Lynch: **BRING IT ON.

* * *

**Ross Lynch: Lets see how many likes I can get...i'm so gonna beat Simon Cowell!**

**30 people likes this.**

**Fan girl: **GO ROSS LYNCH!

**Riker Lynch:** Haha, trying to beat that British guy, huh? :D

**Ellington Ratliff:** Americans RULE!

**Harry Styles:** EXCUSE me?

* * *

**Simon Cowell: Ross Lynch is a brat. How many likes can I get?**

**30 people likes this.**

**Ryan Seacrest: **...wow, it's a tie.

**Raini Rodriguez:** Am I the only one following up on this thing going on between Simon and Ross?

* * *

**Laura Marano: Seriously, why isn't Ross Lynch and Simon Cowell fired yet?**

**Ryan and 80 people likes this.**

**Director:** I'm afraid it's in their contract :p

**Ross Lynch:** HEY!

**Simon Cowell:** HEY!

**Harry Styles:** How r u doing Laura? :)

**Ross Lynch:** Get out of here.

**Harry Styles:** Why don't YOU?

**Raini Roderiguez:** Ooooh, facebook fight!

**James Maslow:** Hey Laura ;)

**Ross Lynch:** GET OUT OF HERE! :(

**James Maslow:** U can't tell me wat to do :p

**Cody Christian:** Sup people!

**Ross Lynch:** Oh great...

* * *

**Ross Lynch blocked Harry Styles, James Maslow, and Cody Christian.**

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: Character clue for tonight...is missing!**

**Simon and 5 people likes this.**

**Director:** Uh...actually, I have it. The character clue is: _She is a teenage girl by day and a crime fighter at night. She also has a very clumsy sidekick who has a very unique pet. _Submitted by Tatertat.

**Ryan Seacrest:** Thanks director.

**Director:** No prob.


	37. Chapter 28

_Facebook Newsfeed:_

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to Name That Disney Character! Sorry we are on Facebook again, but SOMEONE destroyed our studio! Ahem Ross Lynch...**

**Simon, Laura, and 34 people likes this.**

**Ross Lynch: **How many times can I say I'm sorry?!

**Raini Rodriguez:** Woah, destroyed the studio? What happened?

**Ryan Seacrest:** APPARENTLY, Ross thought having a cooking segment for our next show would be FUN!

**Laura Marano:** And when he tested an ovan out while baking cookies...

**Ryan Seacrest:** It exploded...

**Simon Cowell:** I told you guys his cookies were bad, but did u listen? Of course not!

**4 people likes this comment.**

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: Okay guys, who got Kim Possible for the last character clue? Cuz that's the answer! :D**

**Laura and 45 people likes this.**

**Ross Lynch:** HEY! I'm the one that announces the answers!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Did you hear something?

**Simon Cowell:** Sounds like an annoying buzzing noise.

**Ross Lynch:** HEY! I'm gonna keep making noise until u guys quit ignoring me!

**Laura Marano:** ...you guys do know that we are on the computer and u cant make noise...

**Demi Lovato:** Once again, Im so srry for u Laura...

**Simon Cowell:** Ugh! The brat is here!

**Demi Lovato:** Whatever old man.

**3 people likes this comment.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell unfriended Demi Lovato.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell unfriended Ross Lynch again.**

**3 people likes this.**

**Laura Marano: **How do u unfriend someone AGAIN?

**Ryan, Demi, and 7 other people likes this comment.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell unfriended Lady Gaga.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell unfriended Miley Cyrus.**

* * *

**Simon Cowell unfriended Justin Bieber.**

* * *

**Laura Marano: Wow...Simon must have only like 5 friends since he keeps unfriending everybody!**

**Ryan and 56 other people likes this.**

**Bridgit Mendler:** I know right! He unfriended me for no reason!

**Carly Rae Jepson:** Me too!

**P Diddly:** ME TOO!

**Katy Perry:** Same here.

**Ross Lynch:** He unfriended me TWO times!

**Director:** He unfriended me too.

**Laura Marano:** But ur the director of this show! He cant fire u!

**Director:** He said he could since it wasnt in his contract :p

**Madonna:** Why did Simon unfriend me?

**Zendaya:** Is it weird that Simon unfriended me, but I was never friends with him on facebook to begin with?

* * *

**Ross Lynch: Simon Cowell is the best and most awesome person in the world and Im just a loser! :)**

**78 people likes this.**

**Simon Cowell: **Why thank u Ross!

**Ryan Seacrest: **...

**Ross Lynch: **HEY! Simon hacked into my account and posted that!

**Ryan Seacrest:** Suuuuure.

**Simon Cowell: **What are u talking about **Ross Lynch**?

**Ross Lynch:** I hate u...

**Simon Cowell:** Look on the bright side Ross...

**Ross Lynch:** What bright side?

**Simon Cowell**: THERE IS NONE! Ha.

* * *

**Ross Lynch: Is this torture Ross Day?**

**34 people likes this.**

**Harry Styles:** Is it really?

**Ross Lynch:** I thought I blocked you!

**Simon Cowell:** I unblocked him for u, your welcome.

**Riker Lynch:** Cool! I get to torture my little bro? Sweet!

**Justin Bieber:** Can I join?

**Harry Styles:** Me too!

**Simon Cowell:** I call ring leader!

**Laura Marano:** Can I join?

**Ross Lynch:** LAURA!

**Laura Marano:** Just kidding.

* * *

**Ross is single.**

**34 people likes this.**

* * *

**Laura is single.**

**23 people likes this.**

**Harry Styles: **Wanna date Laura? ;)

**Cody Christian:** How bout me?

**Liam Payne:** Or me?

**Justin Bieber:** How bout me?

**Maia Mitchell:** Wow Laura! Haha! Ross is getting jealous! ;)

**Ross Lynch:** Oh come on! Since when did you two become friends?

**Simon Cowell:** I love this so much.

**Ross Lynch:** Come on Laura! I didn't mean to change my relationship status! I love u!

**10 people likes this.**

* * *

**Ross Lynch and Laura Marano are in a relationship.**

**123 people likes this.**

**Aubrey Peeples: **EEEEEPPPPPPPPP! RAURA!

**Laura Marano:** Um, I think u spelt my name wrong. It's "Laura", not "Raura".

* * *

**Ryan Seacrest: This show made NO sense what so ever :p**

**Laura, Ross, and 45 other people likes this.**

**Laura Marano:** Word.

**Ryan Seacrest:** Anyways, here is the character clue for tonight:

_Character 1: Why did you do that?_  
_Character 2: You could've slipped into a coma!_  
_Character 1: Well next time, let me!_

**Laura Marano:** Also, in our next show, if our studio is fixed, we will be doing a game or truth and dare! So submit some dares in! xD

**Ryan Seacrest:** YES! What she said.


	38. Chapter 29

Ryan Seacrest: Hola!

Laura Marano: Bonjour!

Ross Lynch: Hi!

Simon Cowell: What is this? The international airport?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Hey guys! Long time no see! But you will be glad you waited, because today, we are playing a fun game of truth and dare!

Ryan: (snickers) I've already peeked at some of the dares and I can't wait to see what is going to happen! (looks at Ross and Simon)

Ross: What?

Laura: Before we do that, will someone announce the answer to the last character clue?

Ross: The answer was Olive Doyle and Chyna Parks from A.N.T. Farm!

Ryan: Awesome, now with that out of the way, lets bring some guest stars to read out some random dares and questions (truths) that they pick from our reviewers! Put your hands together for...Debby Ryans!

Audience: (cheers)

(Debby walks onto the stage)

Debby: Hey guys! I can't wait to read the dare I picked out. Actually, most of the dares were similar. And they were mostly for Ross and Simon.

Laura: Haha! Well, lets get this start, shall we? Unlike a regular truth and dare, Debby will be asking all of us truth or dare, and she will pick a random reviewer's question or dare for that person. No one can back out no matter what. We all signed a contract right before this show stating that none of us would back out from our dares. AND, each of us has to do at least ONE dare.

Ross: Awesome! Let's bring it on!

Simon: I hope someone dared Ross to jump off a cliff.

Ross: HEY!

Ryan: ENOUGH! Lets start. Debby?

Debby: Okay, lets go to Laura first. Truth or dare?

Laura: I'll go with dare...

Debby: Okay, here's a dare for you: You have to pretend to be Cody's girlfriend for the rest of this show.

Laura: Oh, that's easy!

Ross: Uh, don't I have a say in this?

Debby: No. CODY! GET OUT HERE!

(Cody comes onto the stage and wraps his arms around Laura)

Cody: Hey Laura.

Simon: (smirks when he sees how angry Ross is) I love this game already...

Laura: Don't worry Ross, it's just dare.

Ross: (mutters) Sure...a dare...whatever, but if that guy kisses Laura...

Debby: OKAY! This is ALREADY interesting! Next up is Ryan! Truth or dare?

Ryan: I'll go with truth.

Debby: Here's your question: Who would you rather work with if Laura wasn't on the show? Ross or Simon? You have to pick one.

Ross: (laughs) Haha! The answer is soooo obvious!

Simon: Obviously, it's me.

Ross: No, me!

Simon: No, me!

Debby: Boys! Lets let Ryan answer this himself. Ryan?

Ryan: ...this is a tricky one...they are both equally annoying...

Ross and Simon: HEY!

Ryan: I think I would rather work with Ross...

Ross: YES!

Ryan: I wouldn't mind either of them actually, cause I'll just find a way to get them kicked off the show.

Ross and Simon: HEY!

Debby: ...

Laura: Yeah, they're weird.

Debby: I can see that. Okay, next up is...Ross! Truth or dare?

Ross: DARE!

Debby: Okay...here's your dare: You have to say 5 nice things about Simon.

Ross: Man! That's a hard one!

Simon: (smirks) I'm waiting...

Ross: FINE! You're...a human. Uh...you're alive. You...have two arms. You...brush your teeth. And you can open your mouth!

(Everyone looks at him weirdly)

Simon: Why thank you Ross! That was the nicest things anyone has ever said to me! (throws a shoe at Ross)

Ross: OW!

Simon: I love this game.

Debby: ...okay Simon. I guess you're up. Truth or dare?

Simon: Uh, I'll go with dare.

Debby: (smirks) You have to be nice to Ross for the ENTIRE night.

Simon: I'd rather slam my tongue in a car door.

Ross: (fist pumps) Oh yeah sucker! No hurting me, no teasing me...awesome! (pulls out a plate of cookies from behind the chair) Want one of my delicious cookies?

Simon: Haha! I would rather-

(Everyone looks at him)

Simon: ...not have one right this second, but thanks for asking.

Laura: WOW! I'm impressed.

Cody: Same here.

Ross: (glares at Cody)

Debby: Okay! Next round! Laura is up again!

Laura: I'll go with a truth this time.

Debby: Okay, here it is: Which would you rather do? Go out with Harry Styles or win a lottery?

Laura: Go out with Harry Styles.

Ross: LAURA!

Laura: I'm sorry! But who cares about lotteries?

Ross: Who cares about going out with a British boy who has afternoon tea and crumpets? (says in a British accent the last part)

Laura: Don't need to get up tight about that...

Cody: (whispers to Laura) You just wanted to get him jealous, didn't you?

Laura: (whispers) It's kind of funny...

Cody: I know, right? (fist pumps with her)

Debby: Okay, next person up is...Ryan! Truth or dare?

Ryan: Dare.

Debby: Okay...your dare is: to throw pie at your two least favorite people on this show.

Ryan: YES!

(Crew brings out a bunch of pies)

Ryan: (grabs two and throws it at Ross and Simon)

Ross: Ooh, apple pie. OW! I burnt my tongue! This pie is burning my face! Did it just come out of the oven?!

Simon: Now I wish pie was served to us this way at a restaurant. No utensils or even eating with our hands.

Ryan: (brings a pie to Laura and Cody) Here, you guys can share.

Ross: NO SHARING!

Simon: Sharing is caring.

Ross: (glares at him)

Simon: (shrugs his shoulders) Technically, I'm not being mean to you. I'm giving you good advice I learned from that television show, Barney. As much as I want to kill that purple dinosaur, he does have some good points.

Laura: Agreed!

Ross: (glares at her) Laura...

Cody: (wraps arms around Laura) I love you Laura (watches and snickers as Ross gets more angry)

Laura: I love you too Cody.

Ross: That tears it!

Debby: HEY! You can't break the happy couple apart!

Ross: And why not?

Debby: Lets go to the next person. Ross, truth or dare?

Ross: (crosses arms like a child) Changing the subject so soon, huh? I choose dare.

Debby: I dare you to not interfere with Cody and Laura's "relationship" for the ENTIRE night.

Ross: WHAT?!

Debby: You heard me.

Simon: (takes out a video game) I've decided to not say anything for the rest of the night to be on the safe side.

Debby: Well Simon, your up. Truth or dare?

Simon: Dare

Debby: Here's you're dare: Eat one of Ross's cookies.

Simon: (makes puking face when no one is looking)

Ross: Here's one of my cookies Simon!

Simon: (Eats one of the cookies slowly) Wow Ross! I'm not dead!

Laura: Wow, that's one of the nicest things he has ever said on this show...

Ryan: And on that note, I think it's time to end tonight's show with a character clue! Here it is:

_Character 1: (Says his own name and spells it wrong)_

_Character 2: That isn't your word, that's your name. And you misspelled it!_

_Character 1: I should have asked for a definition. _

Laura: Thanks for watching this interesting episode of Name That Disney Character! See ya!

Ryan: Oh by the way, when does all these dares expire?

Laura: Midnight I believe.

* * *

Midnight...

Simon: (calls Ross) Your cookies stink! You are a loser. Laura is too good for you. You can't cook. And one more thing.

Ross: Owww! How did you throw this shoe at me?!

Simon: (hangs up)

Ross: ...and he hung up.


	39. Chapter 30

Ryan Seacrest: And welcome back to Name That Disney Character!

Audience: (cheers)

Ryan: I'm Ryan Seacrest!

Audience: (cheers)

Laura: And I'm Laura Marano!

Audience: (cheers louder)

Ross: And I'm Ross Lynch!

Audience: (cheers)

Simon: If I hear another cheer, I'm going to kill someone...

Audience: (silence)

Simon: That's better.

Ryan: ...okay, so it's been a while since our last show! Ross, will you announce the answer to the last character clue before we get started on today's event!

Ross: Okay, the answer to the last character clue was Max and Jerry Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place!

Ryan: In fact, THAT character clue inspired us to do today's event, which is a spelling bee!

Laura: Awesome!

Ryan: Yeah, and the contestants will be Laura, Ross, Simon, and Raini.

Simon: (whispers to the audience) But we all know that Ross is gonna be out in the first round.

Ryan: Everyone gets three lives. Misspell three times and your out!

Ross: Lets do this!

Ryan: (whispers to Laura) We all know that Ross is going to get out on the first round.

Ross: Hey! I heard that! I heard you too Simon!

Raini: I'm here! (comes out or nowhere) What are we doing?

Laura: A spelling bee, with you, me, Simon, and Ross.

Raini: Oh, well we all know that Ross is going to get out on the first round, right?

Ross: Okay, is does EVERYONE think I'm going to get out on the first round.

Laura and audience: Psh! No! (crosses their fingers)

Ryan: Let's start! The ordering will be Ross, Laura, Simon, and Raini.

Ross: (goes to the center of the stage with mic)

Ryan: Ross, your word is-

Ross: ROSS! R-O-S. Ross.

Ryan: That's you're own name, not you're word...and you misspell it!

Simon: (rolls his eyes) He should have asked to use it in a sentence.

Ryan: You're up Laura. You're word is...**difficult**.

Laura: Difficult. D-I-F-F-I-C-U-L-T. Difficult.

Ryan: That's correct! Nice job Laura! Simon, you're up next.

Simon: Watch me get an easy one like her. (walks to the front of the stage)

Ryan: **Honorificabilitudinitatibus.**

Simon: (walks off the stage)

Ryan: Okay, so Simon and Ross both have one strike. Raini, it's you're turn.

Raini: (walks to the front of the stage)

Ryan: **Boat.**

Raini: B-O-A-T.

Ryan: Correct.

Ross: Oh come on! She got an easy one!

Ryan: ...Ross, you misspelled your own name.

Raini: Isn't there another guest star tonight as well?

Ryan: Oh! I almost forgot! Lets welcome Cody Christian everyone!

Cody: (walks onto the stage)

Ross: (looks very annoyed)

Ryan: Sorry about that Cody! You're our last contestant!

Cody: It's cool. I'm not that good at spelling, but oh well.

Simon: (snickers) Well, you're probably better better than Ross.

Ross: HEY!

Ryan: Okay Cody, you're word is...**Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.**

Ross: Ha! He's going to get this wrong...

Cody: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious...S-U-P-E-R-C-A -L-I-F-R-A-G-I-L-I-S-T-I-C-E-X-P-I-A-L-I-D-O-C-I-O -U-S.

Ryan: ...wow, that's correct!

Laura: Wow! Your amazing at spelling! (looks very impressed)

Cody: Thanks Laura!

Ross: (rolls his eyes) I can spell better than him...

Simon: No you can't.

Ross: Oh yeah! Ryan! Give me the hardest word there is!

Ryan: ...okay, uh. Your word is... **Bababadalgharaghtakamminarronnkonnbronntonnerronnt uonnthunntrovarrhounawnskawntoohoohoordenenthurnuk . **

****Ross: I said I want a word, not gibberish.

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

Simon: Can we just kick Ross out of the game? It's obvious he will be the first one out.

Ross: Can you give me a shorter word?

Ryan: Fine, you're word is...**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis.**

Ross: I said I wanted a shorter word!

Ryan: It is! The first word was 100 letters long. This one is only 45 letters long.

Cody: I could spell that.

Ross: Oh no you don't! (tackles Cody to the floor)

Raini and audience: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Simon: (snickers) Ross fights like a girl.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) Well, so much for having a nice spelling bee...anyways, Laura, will you announce the character clue?

Laura: Sure! The character clue for today is this quote:

_"You know, for a smart girl, you really miss a lot of sarcasm"_

Ryan: And this is Name That Disney Character! See ya!

_*Note, all those ridiculously long words are actual words._

* * *

**Also, could you guys please go to my profile and take the poll "What is your favorite parts in my story/game show (Name That Disney Character)?" Thanks! xD**


	40. Chapter 31

Ryan: AND...WELCOME back to Name That Disney Character! Miss me?

Laura: Or me?

Ross: I know that no one missed Simon...

Simon: Word.

Ryan: Sorry we haven't had a show in SUCH a long time.

Simon: I'm not sorry at all.

(Everyone rolls their eyes)

Ryan: And before we start the usual things, the answer to the last character clue was Cece Jones from Shake it Up!

Simon: We're still doing character clues?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Thats the point of this show.

Simon: Oh, really? Well, I've just been zoning out everything I hate about this show since the beginning...I've done a great job at that.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) ...well anyways, it's summer! Which means vacation for most people! What do you guys plan on doing this summer?

Ross: I love summer!

Simon: I hate summer!

Laura: How could you hate summer?!

Simon: Well, I burn easily in the sun.

Laura: Put on sunscreen.

Simon: The sunscreen is gross and sticky and sticks to my clothing and I hate the smell of it.

Ryan: How about the beach?

Simon: Sand is too hot.

Laura: Go in the water.

Simon: Water is too cold.

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Then stay indoors with the window shade down and the lights on with the air conditioner.

Simon: That's exactly what I do. See, summer is when kids are even more useless than usually and turn as dumb as Ross.

Ross: HEY!

Ryan: ...you know what? Lets discuss something else now...

Simon: Yeah, this is boring already...

Ross: Can I tell a knock knock joke I heard earlier today? You guys are gonna laugh so hard at this joke! Hey camera guy!

(Camera guy walks over to him)

Ross: Can you film this so I could post it up on my youtube later?

Camera man: Whatever...

Ross: Knock knock!

Ryan: Come in.

Ross: Noooo! Cut this scene!

* * *

**_Scene 2_**

Ross: Knock knock!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Whose there?

Ross: Purple bathtub.

Simon: I hope a purple bathtub falls off a building and lands on you.

Ross: HEY! Cut!

* * *

**Scene 3**

Ross: Knock knock!

Simon: And you guys complain that I make bad jokes!

Ross: You haven't even heard this one yet! CUT!

* * *

**Scene 4**

Ross: Knock knock!

Simon: I'm going to knock you off a building if you don't shut up soon...

Ross: (gulps) CUT!

* * *

**Scene 5**

Ross: Knock knock!

Ryan: WHOSE there?

Ross: Purple bathtub!

Laura, Simon, and Ryan: Haha! (fake laughs) That's so funny!

Ross: I know, right? (doesn't even notice he didn't complete joke)

Laura: You were right! (walks out of there)

Ryan: Funniest ever! (walks out of there)

Simon: Haha...not funny. (walks out of there)

Ross: (notice he's the only person there. Even the audience, camera crew, and director had left because of his STUPID joke) Hello?

* * *

_Next day..._

Ryan: And welcome to Name That Disney Character!

Laura: How is everyone today? Has anyone seen Ross?

Simon: Nope! Oh and by the way, you have a phone call Laura. (tosses her a phone)

Laura: (speaks into the phone) Hello? ROSS?! What the heck are you doing in Austria?!

Simon: Austria? I thought I sent him to Australia? Well, whatever...

Ryan: You sent him to Austria...

Simon: Yup. He was annoying me. I just put a plate of pancakes in a box and he crawled into it. Then, I shipped it off to some country far away.

Laura: That's illegal you know!

Simon: Yeah, and it's illegal to rob banks, but people still do it.

Ryan: ...yeah, if their BANK ROBBERS!

Simon: (rolls his eyes) Just get on with the character clue.

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Whatever, I'm going to Austria now to pick up Ross.

Ryan: Can't he just come back himself?

Laura: Are you seriously asking that Ryan? I love that boy, but he couldn't find his way out of an empty elevator!

(Everyone nods in agreement as Laura leaves)

Ryan: I guess I'll be announcing the character clue today...and here it is:

_Character 1: You shaved your head?!_  
_Character 2: Actually its a bald cap... But symbolically, yes... I did shave my head_

This is by Dreamin In Wonderland! Thanks for this clue!

Simon: Is this season almost over?

Ryan: I'm afraid so, I believe next show will be our last for this season. It might be our last show ever!

Simon: YAY!

Ryan: UNLESS...we get good ratings and over 900 reviews before the next show.

Simon: Don't review.

Ryan: Please keep supporting our show!

Simon: Don't!

Ryan: Do!

Simon: Don't!

Ryan: Do!

Simon: DON'T!


	41. Season Finale: Chapter 32

Ryan Seacrest: Welcome back to "Name That Disney Character"! I'm Ryan-

Simon: Are we seriously going to the introductions?

Ryan: ...nevermind.

Laura: So, what's up today?

Ryan: Well, lets just say that today's show is our last of the season!

Audience: Awww!

Simon: YAY!

Ryan: BUT, we will be back on air really soon afterwards!

Audience: YAY!

Simon: Awww!

Laura: (looks at Simon weirdly) I don't think EVERYONE is too bummed about the show ending...

Ross: Hey guys, did you see the Teen Beach Musical this weekend?

Audience: YEAH!

Simon: No.

Ryan: Why are you always so negative?

Simon: Why are YOU always so negative about my negativity?

Ryan: Why are YOU always so negative about me being negative about your negativity?

Ross: Ugh, my brain hurts!

Simon: How is that possible?

Ross: Cause you and Ryan kept saying all those words in a confusing way!

Simon: No, I meant how is it possible that your brain hurts if you don't have a brain to begin with?

Ross: HEY!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Will someone PLEASE announce the answer to the last character clue?

Ryan: I will do that. The answer to the last character clue is Sonny and Tawni, from Sonny with a Chance.

Simon: Okay! We're done with this show! Cut!

Ryan: We just started...

Simon: And I'm ending it.

Ryan: You can't end it! Because tonight, we will be picking a NEW celebrity host for our next season!

Laura: What are the requirements?

Ryan: Well, for one thing, NOT to be as annoying as Simon and Ross...

Ross and Simon: HEY!

Ryan: And we want a good singer as our next host. I'm tired of hearing Ross's and Simon's voices.

Simon and Ross: HEY!

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Let's get this started.

* * *

(Bella Thorne walks onto stage)

Laura: Hey Bella!

Bella: (waves) Hey!

Ryan: So what will you be singing for us?

Bella: I will be singing "My Heart Will Go On", by Celine Dion, and was featured in one of my favorite films, "Titanic".

(Bella sings the song. Laura and Ross nods approvingly while Simon falls asleep)

Bella: (finishes the song) How was that?

Simon: Because I'm trying to be more POSITIVE about this... I would have to say that if they re-filmed the movie "Titanic", you could replace the iceberg!

Bella: (glares at him)

Simon: You would sing and down the ship would go.

Bella: (stomps off stage)

Ross: (glares at Simon) She was good!

Simon: Nah, it was like a slow death for me.

Ryan: (rolls his eyes) NEXT!

(Demi Lovato comes onto the stage)

Simon: Yeah, cause we are going to be working on this show together like we do on X-Factor. NOT HAPPENING! NEXT!

Ross: Are you going to let anyone sing?

Simon: Not if they annoy me like you.

Ross: I hate you.

Simon: I hate you too.

Ryan: I hate both of you.

Demi: (rolls her eyes) And nothing has changed. (walks off stage)

Laura: (rolls her eyes and mutters to herself) How much do I get paid again?

(Ross and Simon are still arguing)

Ross: Well at least I'm also an actor! Not just someone who loves to insult people all day!

Simon: (scoffs) What's acting? You show up, you say some stuff, you go home.

Ryan: (looks at his watch) Why don't we have the audience decide our new host for season 3?

Laura: Good idea.

Ryan: Okay guys, we need your votes for a season 3 host. It could be celebrity, just as long as they are a real person and not a character on tv.

Laura: OR, they might appear as guest stars in season 3 instead.

Ryan: First, let's see if people want another host in season 3, or better yet, kick out one of the hosts on this show! (coughs) Ross and Simon.

Simon and Ross: (still arguing with each other) HEY!

Ryan: Okay, so when you review, tell us if you want another host on this show. If you don't, just say you don't want more people on this show. If you DO want a new host, type in who you want to be a host for season 3.

Ross: I swear, if it's One Direction...

Laura: Sounds good!

Ross: (glares at her) Fine! Than what if I wanted...the hot European supermodel as our new host?

Laura: (rolls her eyes) Good luck understanding her.

Ryan: (sighs) Ahhh, young love...well, be sure to do your voting, cause the more votes we get, the faster our show for the 3rd season will be up! I'm Ryan Seacrest and this was "Name That Disney Character"! See ya!

* * *

**Don't freak guys, totally not the end. I just realized how many fanfictions I have to get done and have not completed. Besides that, I'm doing a tennis camp that's practically ALL day! Along with that, I have summer work and other trainings I have to do! But I won't forget this story. Continue to PM me for ideas in the 3rd season! xD**


End file.
